


It takes a village

by Kaymardsa



Series: Moments and Memories. It's All About Perspective. [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Cisgender, Coming Out, Confessions, Demisexual Sirius Black, Demisexuality, Drinking, Drinking Games, F/F, F/M, Female Friendship, Fluff, Frank/Alice (minor), Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Male Character, Gay-Straight friendships, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Idiots in Love, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Marlene/Dorcas, Moony - Freeform, Other, POV Dorcas Meadows, POV James Potter, POV Lily Evans Potter, POV Marlene McKinnon, POV Mary Macdonald, POV Multiple, POV Peter Pettigrew, POV Remus Lupin, POV Sirius Black, Padfoot - Freeform, Points of View, Prongs - Freeform, Queer Friendly, Queer Youth, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Sarcasm, Sirius Black & Marlene McKinnon Friendship, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Tales of friendship, Wormtail - Freeform, cursing, griffindor, jilly - Freeform, pure fluff, sexually oblivious, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 31,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22564444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaymardsa/pseuds/Kaymardsa
Summary: This is a fluff. Marauder shenanigans and dating awkwardness all with the slow burn of Sirius and Remus. Some Dorcas/Marlene and James/Lily as well. Very Fluffy indeed.A look at life in Griffindor tower for these 6th year friends, from different perspectives.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Mary Macdonald/Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Moments and Memories. It's All About Perspective. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658437
Comments: 49
Kudos: 229





	1. James POV 1

**Author's Note:**

> These characters and the general setting of the magical world/Hogwarts do not belong to me.

James Potter was sure of many things:   
He was a good flyer.  
His parents loved him.  
His friends were the best friends.  
Minerva Mcgonagall secretly adored the marauders.  
He hated dark magic.  
He was in love with Lily Evans. 

He was also 100% without a doubt positive that two of his best friends were in love with each other.

Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were not as close as James and Sirius but that only meant James was even more aware when Sirius began bringing Remus up in random conversation. Usually he slipped it in fairly smoothly. So smoothly, in fact, James suspected Sirius himself was unaware he was even doing it.

They would be working on Charms and Sirius would say “Remus can accio an entire classroom worth of desks, do you remember that prank?” or they would be walking to the great hall for breakfast “I hope they have that blackberry jam Remus likes, they haven’t had it for a few days.”

Just yesterday in Bins class, when James nudged him awake, Sirius jerked his head up with a shout of “moony" so fast, it looked physically painful. The other 3 friends laughed so hard Peter fell off his chair and they were dismissed into the corridor for the remainder of class. Sirius later explained he thought it was Remus who woke him and he was shouting in anger, though James was fully unconvinced. 

  
Of course Peter wouldn’t notice anything out of the ordinary with anyone else because he was so focused on bringing his grades up in Defense Against The Dark Arts. Any spare time he had with friends was spent asking them to quiz him or duel him or check over his essays.

But when Peter asked Sirius to borrow his notes on bogarts and Sirius gave them to James to pass along, James vanished the “RL" with the heart around it anyway. Sirius likely forgot he had done it, or had done it so absentmindedly that he wasn’t aware it was there.

Honestly he was surprised Remus hadn’t caught on. 

James was pretty certain Remus was aware of his-as James referred to it in his head- gayness. He openly enjoyed books and poetry by publicly gay writers and never reacted at all when a really attractive witch tried to gain his attention. James had caught him once staring at Sirius while they were in Charms. When Remus realized James had seen, he blushed furiously and they never brought it up.

Yes, James was sure Remus liked boys, and was pretty sure Remus knew he knew. 

  
But Sirius was clearly, blissfully unaware. He was never really interested in the girls at school, stating that there was a muggle out there somewhere who he would someday marry just to piss his parents off. James had always taken it in stride and laughed along with him, but lately he had begun to wonder if Sirius was just not interested in women at all. 

  
Luckily for the friends, everything was the same. No one apart from James seemed to notice any changes, because there weren’t any. They still joked and pranked like always, tested minor hexes on each other, and remarked sarcastically to every single thing anyone else in the school had to say about a fellow marauder.

  
Everything seemed so normal that sometimes James thought he was making it all up in his head. That was usually right around the time Sirius would randomly bring up Remus or Remus would laugh at some stupid, entirely not funny comment Sirius had made. 

  
If he was honest with himself about it, James was a little weirded out by the possibility of two of his best friends maybe being in a real relationship one day. Not because he was homophobic, but because they were his best friends.

The more he watched and listened and really paid attention, the more he saw what a great match they could be. He also saw just how hopeless they were. Seriously, someone had to do something. The obliviousness was getting out of hand.

Who better to bring them together than him? Right? 


	2. Lily POV 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily's point of view.  
> Friendship.  
> A crush.  
> Cold toes.  
> A realization.

The fire was warm yet somehow her feet were still cold. Lily was sitting on the floor with her back propped against the squashy arm chair Remus currently occupied, stretched out in front of the common room fire with 3 months of arithmancy notes taking up all the floor space near her by at least a meter in every direction. So, basically, your average Monday night.

Most of their friends were obsessed with Quidditch and so the common room was sparse as so many people were watching the practices, trying to keep up morale and excitement for the upcoming Lion/Eagle game. It was just the two friends. 

And Remus and Lily were really good friends. Lily knew Remus was a werewolf and Remus knew Lily really struggled with her sister at home. For years now their friendship had been a tight one born of a need to confide in someone you don’t have to share a sleeping space with. 

  
It was a good arrangement. None of the marauders questioned it much that Remus and Lily got on so well, though James was always pressuring Remus to put in a good word to help bring her around. If Lily wasn’t with the girls she shared a dorm with, she was with Remus. If Remus wasn’t with the other boys, he was with Lily.

  
Problem was that lately Lily had started to notice Remus. I mean really NOTICE him. The way his eyes scrunched a little with satisfaction right before he set out to write the perfect answer on his parchment. How being tired after the full moon meant he would laugh at any tiny joke as if it were the first joke he ever heard. How he made the first years feel more confident by encouraging them, and yet made the seventh years cower before him with one sarcastic cutdown. It was remarkable. 

Unable to focus on her work and concerned for her still too cold toes, Lily stood up to take a seat next to Remus on the chair that was only meant for one. If this made Remus uncomfortable, he didn’t show it and just scooched over easily, lifting his book off his lap so there would be room there for her legs. She snuggled in with her back to the side of the chair and her toes sunk deep in the cushions on the other side. When Remus rested his arms and book back down over Lily’s yellow pajamaed legs he looked up to give her a friendly smile then went back to reading his book without a second glance. 

Lily considered herself to be fairly intelligent and the lack of interest in her was hard to miss. Maybe it was because Remus was a loyal friend to James. Maybe he really just didn’t see her in any way other than in friendship. Maybe Remus just wasn’t interested in dating anyone right now. Whatever the reason, she could tell he just wasn’t interested. 

Putting her thoughts behind her she reached down grabbed her nearest notes, shoving them at Remus for him to quiz her. They made it about a quarter of the way through when the portrait hole burst open and in came the marauders, followed by Mary, Marlene, Dorcas, Alice, and a few younger students Lily didn’t really know. 

  
Neither Remus nor Lily reacted other than to glance up for a second before returning to the notes. It wasn’t long however before the entire common room was filled with the sounds of dramatic teenage nonsense. 

  
“Its not the same thing though!” James shouted across the room with an exasperated sigh and biggest eye roll he could manage without his glasses falling off. “Puddlemere United’s Keeper is only good for team photoshoots. He cant save anything and wouldn’t dare risk something hitting his precious face…” 

  
“haha! You’re not wrong.” Sirius replied as he walked over to the area Lily and Remus were “About the Cannons keeper being better, or about that other blokes pretty face.”

  
James gasped dramatically and fell to the floor. “But padfoot I thought I was your one and only!”

  
Sirius paused in gathering Lilys scattered notes to look pitilessly down to where James had fallen to say “Jamesie baby, you’re great, but you were only ever second to my one true love.”

  
James, suddenly gained his composure and sat up straight. “And who might that be….?”

  
Sirius had plopped himself right across from Remus in an identical armchair and was looking oddly at the tangle of Lily’s legs and Remus body. Remus had not looked up from his book, and Lily was inwardly admiring his ability to not get sucked into the idiocy that was his friends when his head snapped up to look at Sirius. 

  
Remus and Sirius' eyes met for a brief second before Sirius coolly replied “Minnie. Obviously” while Remus returned to the notes. 

  
When Remus resumed quizzing Lily from her notes, she didn’t even hear him. She just gathered her books and parchment and told the room at large she was off to bed, thanking Remus for quizzing her. 

  
Laying in bed, toes still cold, she couldn’t shake the feeling she was missing something. Something obvious that was right in front of her, but she couldn’t see. 

  
What was going on, damn it. 

  
Half asleep, thinking about arithmancy, breakfast in the morning, and the slight blush on Remus’s cheeks earlier, it dawned on her. Remus blushed when James asked who Sirius called his one true love. 

  
Obviously, the boys messed around too much for her to take anything they said seriously, but, the blush. 

  
Lily sat up violently in her bed. 

Oh. My. God.  
Remus fancies Sirius. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of these chapters are totally scattered in the way that they are not centered around the same dates, they wont all have the same reactions, etc. I am just trying to make each persons point of view authentic but also just fluffy and not super serious. I hope you are enjoying my first Fic. I love this fandom so much. As always comment, kudos, etc.


	3. Sirius POV 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius thinks Remus is a great friend.  
> Drinking.  
> A few curse words.  
> Sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am having so much fun with these little moments. I am glad there is interest in this fic. As I have mentioned this is my first one to write solo.  
> If you like it and want to read more then comment, kudos, bookmark, etcetera. Love you guys. 
> 
> This is truly the best fandom.
> 
> **the howler referred to in this chapter can be found as a seperate work in the series if anyone is interested!

If Sirius could choose any of his friends to be more like, he would choose Remus. 

He always had something bitingly funny to say, he had the most patience out of the 4 friends, and when he put his heart into a prank, it was always maximum trickery with zero evidence of their involvement. 

Yes, Remus was a top shelf kind of person and Sirius really cherished their friendship. 

If Sirius and Remus weren't taking the mickey out of someone else, they were winding each other up.

One of Sirius's favorite memories of the marauders budding friendship began in first year with the two of them arguing over something trivial he couldn't remember, trying to duel, but then somehow making a game out of it with elaborate bets and challenges in which the entire house would eventually be involved. Still to this day they have the annual "mischief madness" games and have even started using it as a way to get the first years pumped about being in Gryffindor while also instilling in them what Sirius liked to call the "troublemakers spirit".

So. Many. Detentions. 

Sirius recognized Remus' werewolf symptoms before anyone else. When he did finally mention it to James he already knew he wanted to help. Thus the animagus idea was subtlety brought up, during the following full moon, to James who agreed with such enthusiasm that Peter, despite being terrified, was sucked into the excitement as well. 

Sirius and Remus had always been like that...   
They just knew each other.   
Able to push each others buttons so easily, but also able to be the soothing voice of reason when the other was in over their head. 

Maybe they were just bonded over their shit lives. Remus was a werewolf. Sirius was from a crap home and crap family. These were things James and Peter just couldn't understand.

When Sirius wrote to Remus about his summer at home, lying about how great it was, Remus saw through it immediately and owled James who set up a plan to get Sirius to safety if he so much as hinted he wanted out. 

When Remus threatened to not come back to school after the Davie Gudgeon incident, Sirius had pulled in the other 2 marauders and commissioned a beautifully worded howler with at least 33 curse words and 7 threats of violence if he they didn't see him on the train on September 1st. 

The letter had arrived during family dinner.

Sirius referred to it as his best work.

Here they were, middle of 6th year, and Sirius still had this urge to get to know Remus more. As if it were possible. As if he wasnt one of the closest people in Remus's life. As if they were first years again and Sirius was being pulled in by the boys quiet nature, desperate to know whatever secret it was that Remus was keeping hidden behind his golden eyes. 

He didn't feel the same way about James or Peter. He assumed it was because he was already practically brothers with James, and Peter, while a great pal, was thoroughly uninteresting. Remus was just... well....interesting. He had something about him that always made Sirius want to dig deeper, to know more, to push further. It's why Sirius always started the fights. He liked to see Remus build up, expressing and showing more to Sirius in those fights than he would dare show anyone else, anyone he didn't trust. 

The previous year, when Snape went through the whomping willow to get to Remus, Sirius thought that was it. He assumed his friendship with Remus was over, and for the first few days Remus was in the hospital wing, Sirius didn't attend classes, eat, or even speak. When Remus came into the dorm and everything came out and the dust had settled, Sirius was paralyzed with pure relief. Remus was upset, but he knew Snape. And most importantly, he knew Sirius.

*

Laying on top of a pile of discarded robes in the common room, watching his friends catch up to his level of post-quidditch-win drunk, Sirius looked around at all of his friends. James and Lily were in a less than typically heated argument over whether the younger years should be allowed to try fire whiskey, Peter was playing both Alice and Marlene in an intense game of wizards chess, while Dorcus and Mary were both trying to get Remus to dance with them and a large group of seventh years by the record player. 

  
Sirius decided he should rescue Remus and walked over with a glass full of what smelled a bit like fire whiskey, but looked like something from a failed potions experiment. 

  
He handed the glass to Remus who gratefully took a sip while shrugging apologies to the girls and mumbling about maybe dancing later. Sirius plopped down next to him on the couch as Remus let out a gag of disgust before shouting across the common room to James "You are fired as bartender. This muck is disgusting!" 

  
James, without turning around from his conversation with Lily, flipped them both off.

  
Sirius looked amused as Remus took another large gulp. "Why are you drinking it if its muck?"

"If you plan to sit here by me the rest of the night I'm going to need to be drunk aren't I?" Remus replied with a smirk before gagging down another mouthful of what James had previously declared to be his masterpiece. 

"You love me really" Sirius sighed while taking a gulp from his own cup, gagging on the simultaneously sweet and sour flavors mixed with the burn of the whiskey.

"Maybe I do" Remus replied "and maybe I just feel sorry for you for being a lightweight". Remus drained his glass and yelled to James for another. James immediately flipped him the bird again and Remus sighed, "oh well. I'm refilling, do you want a top off?" 

Sirius, not wanting to be outdone, drained his glass, much slower than Remus had, and handed the empty cup to Remus with a grimace and a nod. 

Over the party noise Peter shouted "check fucking mate!" Both Alice and Marlene could be seen rolling their eyes as they went to join Lily and James. 

Peter made his way over to Sirius just as Remus was returning with the two cups of James's "masterpiece". 

"One of these for me? I haven't been drunk in ages!" Peter said as he snatched the glass Sirius was reaching for.

"You were just as wasted as me after last months win Pete" Remus said as he took a sip from his cup then handed it to Sirius.

"Yea but you never get really loaded so that's not saying much. I'm finally in the clear a bit in Defense after that last essay and want to actually enjoy my life before my grade goes back to shit and I have to give up my soul to Madame Pince for extra library time." 

"We could transfigur you a camp bed in the back Pete!" Sirius said, clearly the most drunk. 

  
"Or we could just help you revise like normal friends" Remus replied, taking the glass from Sirius. 

Pretty soon the party had thinned and Sirius was laying on the common room floor, head on Petes lap with his legs laid gracelessly over Remus' legs. Lily was sitting in James lap in the arm chair Remus was leaning against while Dorcus, Marlene and Mary were laying on their stomachs, shoulder to shoulder, propped up on their elbows, trying to convince Lily to play a game. 

"Never have I ever?" James suggested while Lily's eyes narrowed at her friends. She nodded and a murmur of agreement went around the rest of the group. 

"Ill start!" Peter shouted, clearly haven beaten Sirius out for most drunk, and the most enthusiastic. "Never have I ever made Outstanding on a Defense against the Dark Arts essay" he shouted with undue pride. Everyone in the group drank.

Marlene went next. "Never have I ever skipped class to prank anyone" she said with a smirk on her face.

"This is entrapment!" Shouted Sirius as all 4 marauders rolled their eyes and drank.

Sheepishly, and to general surprise, Mary drank as well. "Oooooh! Story!" Lily squealed. 

"It was me" Remus replied coolly. "She was helping me with that frog prank 3 weeks ago". 

"I knew you had help with that!" James shouted triumphantly, pointing his finger at Remus. "Wait!" He gasped after a second of thought "You lied to me!?" James faked a dramatic cry and Sirius sat up to pat him on the arm while giving Remus a scathing look of disappointment, shaking his head. 

"You lot are ridiculous" said Mary "my turn then. Never have I ever fallen off of a broom."

Everyone but James drank at this. Sirius narrowed his eyes at James, who rolled his eyes and took the tiniest sip before whinning "I was drunk and don't remember it. Not fair I have to go off of your word that it actually happened."

"Oh it happened. I nearly peed myself laughing at you mate." Sirius replied, laughing again at the memory. 

The game lasted about 2 more rounds before Marlene fell asleep on Dorcus's shoulder and Lily announced that it was about time to call it a night. Remus helped Sirius drag Pete up the stairs while James helped Lily pick up a few scattered things around the common room. 

"Think they stayed behind to shag?" Sirius asked Remus when they were halfway up the stairs.

"Nah, Lily isn't into that idea. Probably snogging though. She mentioned she wanted to snog him last time we were drunk" Remus said wisely. He was better at hiding his drunkenness than the other friends, but he was wasted. 

"I wish I had someone I cared that much about" Remus said offhandedly. Sirius recognized the longing in his voice. He had that same longing in his sometimes. He just wanted someone to love who loved him back. 

"We love you moony." Sirius said as their eyes locked. "Right Pete?" He added as Remus broke the eye contact to open the door.

"Mmgmrrhmm" Peter moaned.

"See? Peter is in love with you." Both boys laughed as they gracelessly plopped Peter on his bed and pulled his curtains closed. 

Sirius turned to Remus and looked him right in the eyes. "You have me Rem. You have me and I have you." Remus nodded.

"Yea, same to you, and all that bollocks" he laughed as they crossed the room to their own beds. 

Sirius left the curtains open on the side that faced Remus's bed, and Remus left his open on the side that faced Sirius. They just laid there eyes half open, looking at the other, both wanting sleep but not wanting to fall sleep and forget the moment. 

"It was a good party" Remus mumbled.

"Yea" Sirius agreed, smiling to himself as he drifted off, shamelessly happy with his life at that moment, and thankful for the boy in the other bed.


	4. Peter POV 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peters point of view.  
> This directly follows the night of Sirius POV from the previous chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted Peters POV to mostly be about Peter because I feel that is keeping with his character/personality, even if this is a Sirius/Remus fluff fic.

Peter woke up at about 1pm and looked around to assess the hangover situation in the marauder dormitory. James was missing and his bed still had his broom on it from the day before so, he hadn't slept here last night and wasn't out flying. Sirius was lightly snoring in his bed, something he only did when he was sleeping off a night of alcohol induced decision making, and Remus was deep in a hangover coma, completely dead to the world. 

  
He couldn't remember how he had gotten upstairs but, judging by the fact he was still wearing shoes, he assumed his friends had carried him. They were good mates. 

  
From the position of his four poster, Peter could just make out Remus's curled up body laying over his made bed. He had accidentally left one of his curtains open and the sun was shining through right onto his face. It made Peter wince as he imagined the sun on his own face, shinning into his eyes, threatening to melt his already throbbing brain. 

  
Remus threw his hand over has eyes in a sleepy attempt to keep the sun out and Peter wondered why he didn't just roll over. Then again, he didn't know if he had the energy to blink himself so he supposed he wasn't in a position to judge.

  
Fuck, he was thirsty. Fuck James and his shit drink mixing skills. Just. Fuck. 

  
Vaguely wondering what the least active way to get water would be, Peter slowly rolled over and sat up on the edge of his bed, flicking his shoes off onto the floor with a thud that seemed to echo all the way to hell. As he looked up to see if his friends had woken up from the shoe earthquake, he spotted the most glorious thing he had ever seen. 

  
Right on the edge of Remus's bed side table was a completely full glass of water. 'Thank Merlin', Peter thought as he crossed the room at a dizzy trudge. He drank the entire glass down in 3 gulps and set it back in its place while Remus continued to grimace at the sun, and Sirius continued to snore lightly. As payment for the water Remus did not know he had supplied, Pete pulled the curtain closed on Remus's bed to keep the sun out. He turned toward the sounds coming from Sirius's bed and realized he too had left his curtain open. He closed it as well. Probably him and Remus were up talking shit about something or other. He rolled his eyes, regretted it immediately (because fucking. ouch.), then set off for the bathroom. 

  
By the time he got out of the bathroom both Remus and Sirius were awake. Remus was blaming Sirius for his missing water while Sirius had a pillow over his face and was mumbling something that sounded like "ahhhhhuuuck ooopp" on repeat. Both of them glared at Peter when he closed the bathroom door a little too loudly.

  
"I drank you're water moony, chill the fuck out" Pete said "look I'm refilling it." 

  
"If I wake up one more time with dry mouth and no water because of you, Pete, I will not be held responsible for the murder that will be committed" Remus fired back "because you have officially been warned."

"You should be thanking me you git" Peter retorted, handing the glass to Remus "you lot forgot to close your curtains last night when you passed out and the sun was melting your face right off before I shut it. You're. Welcome." 

"Thanks Pete" "Yea, thanks." Sirius and Remus both mumbled as Peter made his exit from the dorm.

"Lunch is almost over in the great hall so if you're hungry hurry up. I'm not playing delivery boy today." Pete shot heatedly behind him while he closed the door. 

  
*

  
Despite saying he wouldn't, Peter brought back food for the other three marauders when none of them showed up to lunch. Turned out James had fallen asleep in a chair across from Lily in the common room where they spent the night talking about Newts and career plans. At least that was what they claimed when their friends asked them where they were.

  
Here it was several hours later and Sirius and Remus were attempting to play exploding snap, still wincing at random noises. Sirius had been yelled at no less than 4 times by Lily for threatening to hex the too loud first and second years. Peter was just taking it all in, glad to not be the one getting yelled at. 

  
None of the other sixth year girls were seen until after 6pm when Mary came down to head to dinner. Peter laughed out loud as she explained that Marlene and Dorcas were not in any state to leave their beds, as they had still felt drunk at lunch time. They followed their friends to the great hall as Pete in turn told her about him almost being murdered by Remus. 

  
Peter liked talking with Mary. She was easy going and always willing to be silly if it meant making her friends laugh. She was quite pretty as well, and in an effort to continue their conversation, he told her about his harrowing journey across the dorm room for water, delighting in how she laughed at his exaggerated retelling. He relished the feel of her arm linked through his. When he had finished telling about the curtains, dramatizing how Remus would have died if not for him, she laughed lightly and hummed thoughtfully. 

  
"What?" 

  
"Do they do that often? Fall asleep facing each other like that? Isn't it a little weird?"

  
"I don't know, I mean, I don't exactly watch them sleep do I?" Peter laughed. "Why?"

"No reason I just didnt think they were that close is all." She said skeptically, while Peter found himself getting annoyed.

He decided to sit between Remus and Sirius in the great hall, feeling a bit left out in realizing they may be growing closer without him. Had he been neglecting his friendships that much while stressing about his grades? 

Dinner was quite a subdued affair as only 2/3 of Griffindor house even bothered to show. "Ugh! I can't even think about this food" Sirius moaned setting down his fork and pushing his chair back to leave "I'm headed back to the tower."

"I'll come too" Peter said quickly, pocketing a few cookies on his way out.

"Poor ickle Padfoot...." James began to mock but the boys were already gone. 

  
"You alright Pads?" Pete asked halfway to the common room. "Yea I'm fine. Just, if I'm going to die from a hangover, I'd like to be cozy in my bed when it happens." Sirius replied. Both boys laughed, and Peter decided to push the subject. 

  
"You and Remus are getting closer" he stated conversationally. "What are you talking about Pete, he's my best mate. All you guys are. And we share a dorm. How much closer could we be?" Sirius replied, genuinely a little confused but laughing lightly all the same. "Yea, I just mean, you guys talk a lot more now. More than you use to" Peter sighed, stopping his walk back to the tower to look at Sirius. "I guess I just wanted to make sure everything is still good and I'm not being a shit friend that doesn't know what is going on because I can't pass my classes and live my life at the same time." They both laughed as they continued on and Sirius restated that everything was fine. 

  
Peter made jokes about his poor grades in an attempt to cover his ever present stress, and Sirius tried unsuccessfully to convince Peter that he had eloped with Mcgonagall during his few weeks as model student. The walk to the tower much more pleasant for the friends than the loud great hall. 

  
"Hey Pete" Sirius stopped and turned to look at his friend just before they reached the portrait hole. Peter looked expectantly back and waited for Sirius to continue. "Do you fancy anyone?" Sirius asked. "You mean, like someone here at Hogwarts? Or like, the bassist from the weird sisters?" Pete laughed, but stopped when he realized Sirius wasn't laughing with him. 

  
"Someone real." Sirius pushed. "Like here at Hogwarts."

"I reckon I may be into Mary a bit. Why? Did she say something?" Pete asked before panic set in and he continued "wait. Why do you ask? Do YOU like Mary? Is that what's up?" 

  
"No, no. I don't like Mary like that. She's great and all but, no Pete" Sirius reassured his friend. "I just, I don't feel like that about any of the girls I know and... I don't know. Maybe that makes me weird since we are getting older is all" Sirius shrugged, trying to play it off as not a big deal. 

  
"I thought you had your heart set on marrying a muggle girl to piss off your parents" Peter teased, trying humor again to escape this uncomfortably real conversation.

"Haha yea mate, you're not wrong" Sirius barked as they continued on through to the common room. 

  
Peter and Sirius sat lazily on the floor playing 21 questions while the remainder of Griffindor house trickled in after them over the next hour. 

  
Peter was wide awake, as were the other marauders, since they slept most of the day. Inspiration struck and he announced to the room at large the brilliant idea to build a blanket fort in the common room. This was met by murmurs of agreement as most of the fifth, sixth, and seventh years departed to grab the linens from their beds. 

  
Pete was sure the house elves were going to hate them, but he was happy everyone liked his idea and was eager to begin. 

  
Several hours and 29 bedsheets later, he looked around the common room and thought that it had never looked better. Climbing in and joining the dog pile that James and Sirius had started on Remus, Peter thought to himself in that moment how lucky he was to have such great friends.

Remus reached over to slap his back jovially once they had settled down. "This was bloody brilliant mate" Remus cheered.

"Yea" the other marauders agreed, as they all settled into the spots they had claimed as theirs for the night, haphazardly laying on a mountain of couch pillows James had squirreled away during the build.

"Night, all!" James announced, and that was that. 


	5. Remus POV 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus is struggling to sleep.  
> Cursing.  
> Fluff.

Remus thought, laying restlessly on the common room couch, the moon could just fuck all the way off.

T-minus two and half days until his body ripped apart, and he was just over it. He didn't usually mourn the life he could have had, the life he was on track to live before he was bitten, but sometimes it just really got to him and he couldnt think of anything else.

It was around midnight, after the second projectile was thrown at his bed, that Remus decided he should move to the common room. Sleep would not come, he knew this from experience, but his friends would need the rest if they planned to endure the shack with him again this moon. He really couldn't imagine why they kept coming, but refused to question it lest they stop. They were good mates. The best.

He had admitted to his friends several months ago that the few days before the change, he almost looked forward to it. Not in the way of excitment, but just to get it over with and be free to start another cycle of normal life without the build up of anticipation, fear, and general body ache that preceded his transformations.

James had shaken his head mumbling "fuck, man...." while Pete just looked terrified. Sirius had grasped his shoulder tightly and announced "fuck the moon. I will set it on fire " with so much conviction, Remus almost believed he could do it.

Thinking of that memory now, at 4am, made Remus laugh out loud as he adjusted his body to a less painful, but still annoying position. The rest of the house would be waking soon to shower and get ready for classes. James would be down to do his early morning laps around the pitch within the hour, with Pete sure to join him. Still, he couldn't even keep his eyes closed for 20 seconds.

The first students down were, unsurprisingly, seventh years aiming to claim their spot in the library before breakfast. Newts were making everyone crazy, but Remus wasn't too bothered. He had good marks and an entire year ahead to stress about it, not that it would matter much. Who was going to hire a werewolf, even if he got full marks on every single thing.

Remus was mid self-pity-sigh when James and Peter came down. 'Hiya Rem" James shouted jovially across the common room "care for a few laps around the pitch?" Remus hated exercise but James kept inviting him. It was like their little joke.

Remus was not amused this morning. Gathering his blanket in one hand he flipped James the bird with the other, maintaining the gesture all the way to the stairs. "Well that was cheerful..." he heard Pete laugh as he and James climbed through the portrait hole.

He threw himself onto his bed, turning to see if Sirius was still asleep, but the other boys curtains were closed.

Remus tossed and turned, trying and failing to get his body to be still. This close to the moon, he felt like his bones didn't quite fit inside his skin properly, and it was maddening.

"Moony. Really." Sirius spat out, half heated, half asleep. "Sorry Sirius, it's just.... it's the damn moon." Remus sighed, gathering his blanket back up to leave again.

"You don't have to go. Its fine Remus. I just... I forgot..." Sirius trailed off sheepishly as he opened the curtain of his bed nearest Remus. "Well that makes one of us." Remus cut across. Sirius visibility flinched at Remus's tone but got up to sit on his friends bed anyway.

"Anything I can do?"

"No, I just... ugh. I can't explain." Remus sighed. "It's just... my blood is on fire and I can't sleep, even though I'm as tired as death." He continued before grabbing a pillow and placing it firmly over his face. "Fuck the moon" he mumbled through the linen and fluff.

"Fuck the moon" Sirius agreed confidently, taking the pillow and placing it back on the bed. "You should have let me set it on fire when I offered" he shrugged.

"Well get on with it then" Remus challenged, pointing out of the window to where the moon had been hours before. "Ahhhhh." Sirius sigh dramatically, "Can't. That was a one time offer I'm afraid. It's expired." The two boys laughed lightly as Sirius moved to get back into his own bed.

Remus yawned and rolled over, eyes wide and curtain still open. He would try to sleep. He would fail, but he would try.

He sensed Sirius hesitate, and turned to see him still standing in the space between their beds. Arching his eyebrow up slightly Remus gave Sirius a quizzical look as Sirius just stared back.

"I could stay. If you want, I mean." Sirius mumbled, gesturing to the end of Remus's bed.

"I don't want to keep you up Pads, really-"

"It's fine moony" Sirius said, shrugging off the tension that had fallen over the room. He hesitated for a half second, then transformed instantly into the black dog, jumping up onto Remus's bed. He turned in a circle in the space next Remus and plopped down, head on the pillow that had previously occupied Remus face, and closed his eyes.

Remus did his best to keep a smile from taking over his features as he closed the curtains around his bed, feeling his body finally willing to rest. It was as though the wolf in him had been calmed. Like the body heat radiating from Padfoot was somehow dampening the fire in his blood.

But, there was no way his mind was going to let him sleep now. Not while his beautifully kind best friend was sleeping on his pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated. You guys have been great, suffering through the fumblings of my first fic.


	6. James POV 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rescue mission.  
> Remus and James have a chat.  
> Sirius is salty.

James was royally just fucked.   
There was no way out of this one.   
Legs numb from crouching, and his friends far on the other side of the castle, he waited for doom to rain down. 

He and Remus had just about finished disillusioning the last of the rat traps he placed along the corridors leading to the dungeons, when an actual fucking rat stepped onto one of the traps. Out of the ringing silence that followed they heard the unmistakable voice of the caretaker, Filch, shouting "who's out of bed" with undisguised joy.

James ran for it, only sparing enough time to deploy a few whispered curse words before gesturing for Remus to run the opposite way. He didnt stop until he had reached the dead end of an empty classroom and stowed away in a coat closet there. He and Remus knew they had better chances of not getting caught if they went seperate ways. At least then only one would get into trouble if someone was caught. Unfortunately for James, he did not have the map, he did not know the layout of the dungeons well, and he was trapped in a dead end corridor. Adding on top of that, Mcgonagall had looked quite serious the last time she threatened to remove him from the Quidditch team. Brilliant. 

If he knew Filch, and 6 years of battle against the man meant he knew him fairly well, he would search every corner of every single classroom until James was found and punishment was served. His choices were very limited. He could sit and wait, hoping against hope something would happen and Filtch wouldn't find him, or he could turn himself in. 

Fuck surrender though, he was a marauder. He might go down for this, but it would be with a smirk on his face and two fingers in the air. So there he sat for the longest 20 minutes of his life. His biggest fear was that Filch would set off the invisible traps during his search. That would mean punishment like he had never had. A few times he swore he heard the mewling of Mrs. Norris, Filch's foul cat, but mostly there was just silence and dread. 

Suddenly out of the nothingness there was the definite sound of a door being open. James was just talking himself down from a full panic when Peter burst open the door to the closet, holding the marauders map and pulling the invisibility cloak open to let James see it was him. 

"Come on hurry under here you git!" Pete hissed at James, who looked like he was experiencing heart failure.

"Wormy! Thank fuck! Where are the others? What about Filch!" James rushed out, jumping to his feet. "Sirius and Remus caused a diversion and I came with the cloak" Peter began "we knew something happened when you didn't make it back to the common room, and Remus filled us in pretty quickly. He had a rescue mission planned before he had run all the way back to meet us" he continued "took him about 5 full minutes to catch his breath enough to speak, mind you." He finished with an eye roll. 

James let out a sigh of relief. He had been worried Remus was caught. Having a prefect as a best friend sometimes had advantages, but on the whole, Filch didn't care about it. 

The plan had been for James and Remus to set disillusioned rat traps in the dungeons while Sirius and Pete used the cloak to put their traps along the benches of the slytherin table in the great hall. It would be an entertaining morning indeed. When deciding who would take the cloak, Remus and James both pointed at Sirius and Peter immediately without second thought. Pete was the most likely to panic and get caught, and there was no possible way anyone would ever believe Sirius was anywhere in the middle of the night innocently. 

James could talk his way out of most things, and having Remus with him as a prefect would be helpful if they were caught by a professor. Of course, they never intended to actually be caught. 

Peter and James made their way out of the maze of the dungeons using the map, slowly trudging toward their common room. James, seeing that Sirius and Remus weren't on the map, realized he hadn't been told what the diversion was, or where his mates were. 

"Where are the others wormy?" He asked. "Oh, Room of Requirement." Pete said, as if that answered all possible questions. "I'm going to need a bit more than that" James deadpanned. 

"Sirius was suppose to just go out into the 7th floor corridor as Padfoot and bark a shit ton to draw Filch and Mrs. Norris out, and then hide with Remus in the Room of Requirement for as long as needed" Peter explained. "Moony said if they weren't back by morning to come with the cloak while everyone is at breakfast" he continued "but I reckon we should watch the map for a bit just in case". 

James just nodded his head as they walked up to the portrait hole and Peter gave the password to the fat lady. Inwardly he was dying to be there to see Filch roaming around looking for a dog he would never find. Even if Sirius and Remus were caught it still wouldn't explain the barking. It was simple and brilliant, and he was really quite proud that these were his friends. 

For 2 full hours James and Peter sat on James's bed, just watching the map. Sure enough, Filch was casing out the 7th floor, and Mrs. Norris was patrolling the perimeter. It was honestly so annoying how efficient those two were as a team, and the two boys lamented over it as the time ticked by without any movement from the missing marauders. Peter had started to drift off as the vigil moved into the third hour, but James was wide awake. If they were caught he would feel responsible. They had only done this to rescue him- from a fucking coat closet in enemy territory-after all. 

"Aaaha! There!" James shouted, causing Peter to start and fall right off the bed. James was so focused on the map that he didn't even laugh as Peter groaned out several curse words before turning his attention to where James was staring. 

"Oh. My. God." Peter said, staring at the tiny dots labeled Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. 

They were in the girls dormitory. The sixth year girls dormitory in Griffindor tower to be specific. They were going to be murdered. 

Peter and James both looked up from the map to stare at each other for a full ten seconds, mouth agape and heads shaking slightly, each with expressions of 'how the fuck' written on their face. Then, as if an alarm had gone off, they both raced for the door. 

They waited impatiently for about 10 minutes in the common room before Sirius and Remus both came sliding down the slide that was formerly the staircase to the girls dormitories. Both boys were crying with laughter so infectiously that by the time they had crossed the common room, all four boys were on the floor in fits of laughter, shushing each other in vain, with the failed attempts to gain their composure spurring them into further bouts of uncontrolled hilarity. 

It took a long time for the laughter to die down. Once they were finally calm enough to stand on their own legs, they made their way silently toward the dorm, still smiling and occasionally patting one another on the shoulder with a chuckle. 

Back in the room they started to prepare for bed. James tucked the cloak away in the bottom of his trunk and handed the map to Remus, who kept it safely tucked away in the bottom of his own trunk. Sirius was laying face up on his bed, curtains open, and a grin still plastered on his face. Peter was asleep in his bed fully dressed and half hanging off his mattress. James rolled his eyes and hauled Pete the rest of the way onto the bed as Sirius asked James "So how was your half of the rescue? Everything went smoothly I suppose."

James crossed the room, shoved Sirius swiftly out of his own bed, and plopped down. "Yea it went ok. I was hiding in a fucking closet in some empty classroom when wormy arrived. But he found me ok, and we didn't have any trouble getting back to the tower" He explained, half focused on his explanation, half focused on shoving Sirius the rest of the way off the bed. 

"So your saying in the end Pete was the one to finally bring you out of the closet?" Sirius said with a smirk from his new place on the floor. James just flipped him off and rolled his eyes. For a split second James' eyes met Remus's before the later turned away to put his shoes away, and James wondered if jokes like that bothered him. 

"So tell me how you lot ended up in the girls dorm." He asked Remus with genuine interest. 

"I'm honestly not sure" Remus started as he sat himself on the end of Sirius's bed "I have stopped even trying to understand that place" he laughed.

Sirius tried again to get back on his bed and was effortlessly pushed off by both James and Remus as they carried on with their conversation uninterrupted. 

"We had been listening out for ages but could hear Mrs. Norris after over two hours, so we just decided to call it a night." Remus was saying. "The room had transformed into this camp type place with hammocks and pillows, and even had a loo" he chortled. 

"It was like the place had been waiting for us." Sirius said excitedly. 

"We were talking about how we would have to come back here to the tower after you came with the cloak in the morning because we'd need our school things and a change of clothes" Remus continued "when a door just appeared and opened itself across from our hammocks."

"Remus was scared!" Sirius chuckled as he pulled a chair up next to his bed, having admitted defeat. 

"I was not" Remus said defensively "I just pointed out that maybe we shouldn't go charging down some unknown corridor with Filch on high alert is all" he huffed, arms crossed. 

"Yea, yea," Sirius said waving his hand absently "always the voice of reason. I was right though, it ended up being fine. You are such a worrier sometimes. I wouldn't lead you into trouble Rem, come on." 

"It ended in the girls bathroom. We came out of a trap door in the ceiling. I fell into the tub and died. You're having this conversation with my ghost. WoooOooo." Remus said, face deadpanned to James. 

James let out a cackle of laughter. "I can't believe you lot weren't caught!" 

"Oh we were" Sirius said with a smirk. "Moony here worked his charm with Marlene when she flat refused to believe I wasn't there to fuck with them, and she ended up helping us out." 

"She is going to cash in on that favor, I can tell..." Remus lamented under his breath as Sirius continued. 

"Lily woke up too, but Marlene was the one to go see what made the noise when Remus fell to his death, and she convinced her that it was an unbalanced bundle of girl products that fell into the tub" he said with a shrug "took about 10 minutes for her to go back to sleep. That's when Marlene gave us the all clear and we scampered." Sirius finished simply. 

James just stared into space, shaking his head a little at the sheer luck he and his friends had on their side tonight. "If it had been any of them but Marlene you would both be legitimately dead right now." 

"I don't know Prongs, I reckon Mary would be cool about it" Sirius replied, rolling his eyes, "since she's best pals with moony now, and they are doing pranks together and shit". James laughed lightly, while Sirius just looked slightly annoyed. 

Remus said nothing, but got up and crossed over into his own bed to lay down. 

After a full minute of silence in which James and Sirius both starred Remus down and Remus avoided looking in their direction, Remus heatedly fluffed his pillow and muttered "fuck you guys, I'm not even that close to Mary". 

"Your silence is giving you away Remus, you clearly have something to say. I don't know why you need to keep secrets. We're supposed to be your best friends". Sirius said, finally allowed to climb into his own bed. When Remus said nothing, he let out a long sigh and turned to James "I'm knackered, kindly fuck off mate". When james got up, Sirius immediately closed his curtains and tried for sleep. 

James didn't know what to do, or how that escalated so quickly, so he turned to Remus, a quizzical look on his face. Remus just shrugged, but pulled his legs up to make room on his bed anyway. James sat and, after a moment of consideration, cast a silencio around the bed. 

"Everything ok with you two?" He asked Remus.

"Everything is fine." Remus replied shortly. 

"What about with you? You seem a little.... I don't know mate.... guarded I guess. Distant. Kinda like before we knew you were bitten." James pressed gently. 

Remus just shrugged his shoulders and looked away. 

"Look, I don't want to push, so tell me to bugger off if you want, but what is really going on" James asked, piercing Remus with his most brotherly look. "And please don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about, because we both know you do." 

Remus l just laid there quietly, looking at his scarred hands. 

"Rem, I'm here for you, if you ever want to talk about anything. Or nothing. Or everything." James continued, still looking right at Remus." 

When Remus finally looked up, James could see the anguish on his face, and it ripped his heart apart.

"I'm a werewolf, James. I think that makes me quite different enough, don't you think...." he said as calmly as he could manage. 

James wasn't sure what to say. Remus wasn't wrong, there was a reason his being a werewolf was a secret he and the others would take to the grave. If James was right, and Remus was gay, it would hardly be something else he would want to draw attention to. Remus liked flying under the radar as the 'good marauder'. No one really suspected him of much, and after the event with Snape..... well, part of James could understand why Remus felt that way. 

But all the other parts of James were fucking pissed that his best mate had to even consider what other people thought before just living his fucking life. He was so torn. 

"Different doesn't mean less or wrong, Moony" James said, eyes still locked with Remus's. "And it sure as hell doesn't mean you have to hide from your best friends" he finished with confidence. 

"Not everyone is like you" Remus mumbled, steeling a glace at the bed next to his. "It's not that simple."

"I know. Well, fuck, I guess I don't know, but you know what I mean.... I know its not simple." He stuttered as Remus let out a light chuckle, both boys clearly thankful for the suddenly light atmosphere. 

"I'll get there. But not tonight. It's been a long day and breakfast is in..." Remus groaned as he looked at his watch "less than 2 hours". James nodded and stood up, canceling the silencing charm as he crossed the room to his own bed. 

Laying down to sleep at last, James considered the day. He wouldn't push Remus again. It was his secret to tell if and when he wanted to. 

He knew that his other friends would be ok with it too, as long as he wasn't snogging Snape on the sly.

James cringed at the thought and rolled over to sleep just in time to see Sirius open the curtain of his bed nearest Remus halfway, wait a few seconds, and then close it again. 

Less than a minute later Remus did the same thing to his curtains nearest Sirius. 

James smiled to himself, knowing that it was just a matter of time before his friends saw sense. Until then they would all enjoy the victory of another completed mission. He couldn't wait until breakfast. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts! I love to read them!


	7. Marlene POV 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast is entertaining.  
> Marlene and Sirius have a chat.  
> Takes place the morning after James POV 2 (previous chapter)
> 
> Less fluffy than past chapters.

Marlene was grinning something fierce as she walked expectantly over to the Griffindor table for breakfast. The grin only widened when her eyes met Sirius's as he moved over to share the bench with her and Dorcas. 

Sirius and Remus had been adamant that she show up to breakfast early, and knowing it had to be the reason they had suddenly appeared in her bathroom last night, she obliged. None of the other girls seemed concerned that she was up so early, even though it was highly unusual. She regularly complained about Dorcas waking up at 'the ass crack of dawn', so Dorcas was automatically intrigued and tagged along without question.

So there they all sat, covertly watching Slytherin after Slytherin come into the great hall. It looked as though they were trying to see straight through the floor while also being blindfolded, clearly looking for something that wasn't there. Many had their hands feeling out in front of them, grasping nothing but air, or feeling about with their tip-toe before moving ahead a half step. It was the funniest thing Marlene had ever seen, and she shared a house with the Marauders, so that was saying something. 

Dorcas, though clearly amused, was looking around as though she was missing something; as though maybe she should also be concerned but wasn't sure why. Marlene just grinned at her, nodding reassuringly. The other girl seemed to be visibly soothed and turned back to watch the show.

That was right about the time the first Slytherin sat down. 

There was an immediate, echoing snap that sounded a bit like a miniature bear trap going off, followed by several equally loud curse words from some fourth year snake Marlene vaguely recognized. Pretty soon the entirety of the great hall was filled with snapping sounds and screaming while the teachers tried in vain to calm everyone down and regain order.

It was pure mayhem. Every Slytherin was either running out of the hall, frozen in terror, or cursing out loud while hopping on the spot as if they had been hit with a particularly powerful stinging hex. 

Every Griffindor at the table was in stitches. For a brief moment Marlene wondered if they would be suspected because of it, but looking around the hall she saw that almost every student that wasn't sporting green and silver was hunched over the table or curled on the floor laughing. This honestly wasn't surprising, as the brewing war had made most of Slytherin house extra nasty this year. Marlene felt that, at least the upper years, fully deserved it, and so she laughed without restraint.

Sirius and James were taking turns propping each other up, laughing so hard they couldn't breathe, while Remus and Peter were full on crying from laughing so hard, tears streaming down their faces. Peter fell off of the bench just as James began pounding his fist on the table in a physical effort to coax some air into his lungs. Marlene was grasping Dorcas shoulder in an attempt to not fall on the floor herself, while Dorcas was laid completely out over the table laughing so hard she looked like she was in pain. Watching everyone fall apart only made the entire scene that much funnier, and Marlene knew she would have a stomach ache before it all died down. 

It had taken every professor in the school to regain calm. A few minor duels broke out, but other than that the early morning slowly moved into day time, and students went back to business as usual, eating breakfast and finishing last minute homework while the remaining students trickled in for a quick breakfast. 

In keeping with tradition, people automatically suspected the marauders, but no one had any proof. The boys did nothing to quell the rumors of their involvement, but never admitted to anything either. It drew even more eyes their way when Marlene and Dorcas got up to head to classes and all 4 boys rushed out of their seats to stand before Marlene, shoulder to shoulder in salute. Dorcas looked lost, but Marlene gave them a curt salute and a simple "at ease gentlemen" before they all left the great hall.

Marlene and Dorcas walked with the boys up to charms while they explained in more detail what had actually happened, and Marlene gave Dorcas the rundown about the girls bathroom incident after she was sworn in with double pinky swears by every single marauder. 

The strange behavior she witnessed when the Slytherins were entering the great hall made a lot more sense when she realized they had already been through the same ordeal outside of their common room. Having that understanding only made the memory that much funnier, and all 6 of them fell into renewed giggles as they carried on their way to class. 

It didn't take long for the excitement of the morning to be killed once class actually began. Even Flitwick, who Sirius and James had previously given the honorable title of "a real bro", was really raising his expectations for the Newts classes, and they were all feeling the pressure. 

During the second half of class they were told to partner up and practice non-verbal Accio and Depulso charms. James and Peter partnered up pretty quickly as James had been helping him outside of class so much already, it just seemed natural. Remus was just turning around in his seat to ask Sirius to partner when Sirius hurriedly asked Marlene first. Of course she said yes, sensing that he clearly needed to talk. Remus looked nonplussed, but ended up partnering Lily while Mary and Dorcas moved together. 

Sirius muttered a quick thanks to the floor near Marlene's feet as they moved together to the other side of the room. Marlene was bracing herself for some real talk, but smiled and replied "of course" as if everything were fine. It seemed odd to her that Sirius would be so tense this soon after a good prank, and she wondered why he clearly was avoiding partnering with Remus. 

Sirius and Marlene were pretty close. They had a friendship built on biting sarcasm and tough love. It worked for them because they both needed to be put in their place sometimes, but most people didn't have the guts to do it. 

Marlene fondly remembered their first exchange of words as one of her favorite memories. She had been on the train less than 2 minutes before she was yelling down the corridor "Move your high class ass on so I can put my shit in this fucking carriage before my arms fall straight off into hell" to Sirius's back. He turned around with a huge grin on his face and said "You have the foulest mouth I have ever heard. And as a first year!". His grin only widened as Marlene replied "That is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me".

They acquainted themselves as Sirius moved to help her with her trunk, putting it next to his own things in the already full compartment. Once the luggage was tucked away Sirius introduced Marlene to the population of the compartment by announcing confidently that she would be his wisest and most kick ass friend. James had pretended to faint in distress while Peter and Remus just rolled their eyes and carried on. 

Sirius and Marlene never sugarcoated their remarks with each other, but never ever aimed to be hurtful either. It was all truth, with all the love, all the time. It worked for them, and if she were honest, Sirius was the person she was mostly likely to confide in out of all of her friends for that exact reason. 

They took turns trying the non-verbal charms, giving each other helpful tips as they moved onto larger and heavier things to summon and banish. Just before trying herself on her entire book bag, she turned to Sirius to say "If you want to talk then do it. I'm not a legilimens". Sirius huffed a small laugh "I'm fine Marls. Just need to take my mind off some thoughts, you know..." he shrugged "tell me what's going on with you. We haven't had a proper chat in ages" he pried, genuinely interested. 

"I'm boring. Revision. Newts classes. Getting pissed with you lot after Quidditch" she listed "and that about covers it." 

"Nope. No. Something better than that. I'm in need Marls" Sirius joked "I can't believe there is nothing going on in your life. You're suppose to be my most kick ass friend!" He finished with a whine. "Hey, you forgot wisest, you git." She chortled before turning back to her task, accomplishing it with only slight strain. 

As Sirius took over his turn Marlene thought about her life, searching for anything interesting to talk to Sirius about to keep his mind off of whatever he was avoiding. It hit her that Sirius was one of her best friends. She loved him and trusted him. She looked around quickly to ensure she wouldnt be overheard, took a deep breath, and made her decision. 

"Sirius, I'm gay."

Sirius lost focus in mid cast and accio'ed his transfiguration book right into his face. Marlene laughed and pointed her finger, but felt all the blood rushing to her face as she tried to suck the words she just said back through time and space. She failed. 

Sirius concentrated pointedly on banishing his book back to his bag, before he turned to look at Marlene. She just stared back at him, daring him to say something, but also so afraid of what the words would be. 

After a full 10 seconds of eye contact Sirius turned back to his task as he said "I knew you would be my most kick ass friend, that was some bold shit right there". 

Marlene let out the breath she didn't know she was holding and allowed a short laugh to escape with it. "You keep forgetting wisest" she replied "and I'm really trying not to be offended". 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sirius asked casually, trying and failing to accio his quill. "Kinda, yea." Marlene said to the floor. "I have never said that out loud and I'm shitting myself a bit." 

"I've got a free next, want to walk the grounds with me and have a chat?" Sirius asked. Marlene nodded, then they both returned their full attention to the task at hand for the remaining 15 minutes of the class. 

They dropped their bags back at the tower and were walking in the general direction of the quidditch pitch when, in true Marlene fashion, she jumped right into the conversation like no time had passed. "I haven't told anyone, so if you could just keep it to yourse-"

"Marls, it isn't my news to share" Sirius cut in immediately. "I do know when to keep my mouth shut" he finished with a grin. 

"I know that" she said, slapping him lightly on the arm "it just makes me feel better to say it". "Well, if you need to get it out, ill try not to interrupt this time" he laughed. 

"Great. Keep your fucking trap shut or ill murder you." she deadpanned. "Ok you convinced me with your impassioned speech..." Sirius chortled as they started up the stands overlooking the pitch. 

"You really haven't told any of the girls?" Sirius asked. "No way. I don't want to make them uncomfortable. We do share a sleeping space" she began "I'm not sure how they will feel about keeping that up once they learn I'm into girls." 

"How did you know? Like... when did you know?" Sirius asked, clearly unsure of what was ok to ask, or how to ask it. 

"Well, I never was really interested in boys in that way. I mean, I use to think that it was the same because I really liked hanging out with you and the other guys and stuff but, I never had romantic feelings for any boys." She started to explain, while Sirius sat and listened with interest. "I was always a bit drawn to... a girl friend of mine... but I really wasn't totally sure until last year...." she trailed off. 

"What happened last year?"

Marlene looked past Sirius, eyes lost in the dark forest over his shoulder. "Ok, I'm going to tell you. But, once you know, nothing can change. You have to act like you know nothing when we leave these stands and get back to our regular lives" She said, so earnestly that Sirius sat up a bit straighter, nodding in agreement. 

"Remember when we were all drunk and playing truth or dare after losing that Quidditch match against Slytherin last year?" Marlene asked. "Yea...." Sirius replied skeptically. "Remember how I was dared to kiss James, and later, Dorcas?" She asked, hoping that was enough explanation. 

"Ahhhh" Sirius said knowingly "Nothing with James, something with Dork?" Marlene just nodded. 

"Fuck, Marls.... do you fancy Dorcas then?" He pushed. After a while Marlene replied "Yea, I do." as a few tears escaped her eyes. She wiped them away with frustration and stood up, clearly ready to be done with the conversation, but Sirius grabbed her hand and pulled her into a hug anyway.

Marlene cried and Sirius teared up a bit. She was happy to have someone to share this big part of her life with. Sirius was hurt and angry that his friend felt that she had to hide this big part of her life from anyone. 

As she pulled away, wiping more tears, Sirius made up his mind. 

"I feel the same sometimes" he looked at Marlene earnestly "I don't feel interest in girls like that. Or anyone really. It feels like.... like I'm broken." he finished with a heavy sigh.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Marlene replied as casually as her wavering voice would allow. "No. No, I don't." Sirius said shaking his head. Marlene just nodded, twisting her arm through Sirius's and tugging him back in the direction of the castle. 

Sirius walked with her for a few steps before turning toward her and saying with a sudden grin "Oh, and keep your fucking trap shut or I'll murder you." 

Marlene let out a bark of laughter before replying "Well we wouldn't want that! What would you do without your wisest friend?" 

Sirius let go of her arm to throw his over her shoulder. "You forgot most bad ass" He said with a grin. 

They both laughed and continued on their walk, together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to do some character development with this one. Let me know what you think!


	8. Sirius POV 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius wonders if he is broken.  
> Marlene/Dorcas fluff.

It had been several days since Marlene had come out to Sirius. He caught himself a few times watching her interact with the other girls, particularly Dorcas, but she seemed much the same, carrying on and being friendly and sarcastic with them all, as usual. 

He had stupidly ignored Marlene most of the week following their chat, his own half admission ringing in his ears. Marlene had caught on though and, annoyed at the distance, sent him a stinging hex while shouting "get your head out of your ass" across the common room that evening. They glared at each other for at least a full minute before both broke into a light laugh, smiling at the ease of their friendship. 

Sirius scoffed when he realized none of his friends were even slightly interested in why he had been shouted at. "She's just saying what we're all thinking mate" James said without looking up from his revision.

"Ha. Ha. Fuck off Prongs" Sirius said dryly, picking his notes up and heading toward the dorm to put his books away. He gave a quick smile and salute, to Marlene on his way to the stairs, something all 4 of the boys had taken to doing several times a day to general confusion and laughter.

As he was leaving he saw Dorcas laugh lightly as she watched the gesture, so he gave her a little nod, wondering if he should feel differently towards Dorcas now.

As he put his things away and changed out of his school robes, Sirius let his mind wonder back to the conversation he had with Marlene just a few days before. He was so impressed by his friends confession and felt honored to keep her secret.

He just wished he felt as good about his own confession. He had never admitted anything like that out loud. He wasn't even sure he had said anything important, even though it felt important. Did he really feel like he was broken? 

When he watched James's mum and dad just looking at each other, or when he endured the purple prose that was James pining after Lily, he sure felt broken. He wanted those things. They seemed so happy. 

He wasn't _un_ happy. He really loved just hanging with his friends, playing pranks and taking the mickey, even doing homework together when he absolutely had to. Though, his friends were so busy lately with Quidditch captain duties for James, and Pete just trying to scrape his Acceptables in every course. Remus had prefect duties, and though Sirius had joined him on a few patrols in the past, he wasn't really inclined to do that lately. He just felt like he needed to create a little space between himself and Remus right now.

Sirius didn't like to get too close to people. His experiences in that area had taught him that once people really get to know you, they hurt you. The problem was, Sirius was becoming attached to Remus and he wasn't sure why. Maybe it was because the others were so busy. He just wanted Remus to want to spend time with him as much as Sirius wanted time with Remus.

Honestly it scared him a little that Remus had kept the prank with Mary a secret, even though logically he knew it wasn't a big deal. That little voice in his head had boomed ' _you're being replaced, just like you're parents replaced you. Everyone leaves you because you aren't worth having around'_ , and so he had been practically avoiding Remus for the full week now.

Being away from his friend had affected Sirius more than he was willing to admit. But he knew he wasn't being fair, and he could see that Remus was affected by the distance too. 

He shook his head to try and clear his thoughts, deciding that he was going to make more of an effort to smooth things over with Remus. Marlene had been right, be needed to get his head out of his own arse. 

Walking towards the door, he doubled back for a chocolate frog before continuing to the common room where people were finishing up studying for the night, everyone looking forward to the weekend ahead. 

Stealing himself with a deep breath Sirius plopped down on the floor next to the chair Remus was sat in and held up the chocolate frog.

Remus took it easily and casually asked "So you're talking to me again, are you?"

"Oh you know, I just needed time to get over the betrayal" Sirius responded just as casually. "James was so distraught, but he is blinded by his deep love for you and it's made him soft." 

Remus just hummed in agreement, rolling his eyes as he put the finishing touches on his essay and packed away his things. "Umm. Ill be right back" Remus said to

Sirius as he went to return his things to the dorm. Sirius nodded, feeling a warmth in his chest at the realization that Remus didn't want him to leave. He would come back and Sirius would be waiting there. 

When Remus came back down, he sat himself on the floor across from Remus by the fireplace and offered a game of wizard chess. Sirius beat Remus 2 out of the 3 games while the others finished up their homework. It was around 9pm when Mary suggested a group game, and a murmur of agreement went around the room as all 8 of the Griffindor sixth years agreed. 

"You lot better take that to the dorm if you don't want to die" Alice, a seventh year girl they all liked was saying "tomorrow ole Sluggy has us meeting in pairs to test a potion we have been brewing for the last month so, it's going to be a late night for us old folks" she finished with a laugh. 

"Oh shit, right" James said, standing up "we can take this to our dorm. Good luck Alice" he added. "Yea, good luck everyone." "You'll crush it." The sixth years were saying to the older students as they turned toward the boys dorms. 

Once in there, everyone grabbed or transfigured pillows and blankets to sit on the floor in the middle of the room. Sirius was next to Remus, laying haphazardly on the mountain of pillows they were sharing while everyone got comfortable.

Sirius couldn't keep the small grin off his face when he caught Marlene's eye. She had Dorcas's head in her lap and had begun to slowly braid her hair while the other girl chatted with Mary about what game they should play. They agreed on a round of _Fuck Marry Kill_ each. 

Dorcas asked Pete to choose between Flitwick, Mcgonagall, and Dumbledore. He ended up saying Kill Flitwick, fuck Mcgoogoo, and marry Dumbledore. He justified this by reasoning he could neither kill or marry Minnie because she would haunt him or drive him mad. He also said he reckons Dumbledore has some mean cooking skills, and privately Sirius had to agree. 

The game continued on in this vein, with everyone thoroughly grossed out and dying with laughter when James said he would marry Moaning Myrtle.

"Hey I stand by it! I'm not against having a go with the grey lady, but the bloody Baron! Come on Lily!" James said defensively, though he had tears of laughter in his own eyes. 

When it was Sirius's turn to ask he picked Marlene, and with a slightly apologetic smile he said "Ok Marls. Lily, Dorcas, and Mary. Go." 

_"Really_ Sirius?" Marlene scoffed but it was Lily who cut off her protests.

"No, no, I want to hear this one!" She said through a cackle of laughter.

Marlene rolled her eyes and looked at Lily saying "Well thats you murdered" without remorse.

Lily gasped dramatically. James patted her on the back saying "there, there" as he shook his head at Marlene, unable to keep in a light chuckle.

"Hmmm. I guess that leaves you two" Marlene said as she looked between her two friends. "Man.... really slim pickings Sirius, geez" she said, tapping her finger to her chin as though in deep thought. "I guess I'd have to say... fuck Dork and marry Mary" she said turning to Mary. "I could live on your pumpkin soup. I think that's worth marrying for" she finished with a shrug.

"She's not wrong!" Lily agreed as the friends laughed. 

"Hey I'm fine with that" Dorcas said through her own laughter "at least I know you're a good kisser Marly!" She practically shouted as laughter spilled out over the group again. Marlene just blinked and forced a laugh out as Sirius tried in vain to hide the smirk on his face. 

"Ok, my turn then" Marlene said above the dying laughter. "Sirius I give you the same, choose between your dorm mates" She said, matter of factly pointing a mocking finger at him across the group, while Mary and Lily both shouted "Ha!" 

"Well, me and James are already married so that takes care of that one" he said blowing a dramatic kiss over to James who pretended to catch it and place it over his heart with a swooning look and fluttering eye lashes. "And I kinda want to murder Pete in real life for _FALLING ASLEEP DURING MY TURN_ " he shouted throwing a pillow at Peter, who had indeed fallen asleep. "So, Remus, be gentle with me" he said placing his hand over his heart, eyes turned to Remus in mock plea.

"I make no promises" Remus said, laughing with the rest. 

After Fuck Marry Kill, the group laid about chatting about Newts and their Christmas holiday plans. "Sirius is staying at mine over the hols and Pete and Remus will be there for the new year" James was saying. 

"My sister has a new boyfriend that she wants to bring to Christmas dinner so, if anyone wants to murder me I have openings for every day before that" Lily replied, looking thoroughly miserable.

"I'm not sure about murdering you Lil, but we can probably work something out about that horrid sister" Remus replied with a shrug.

"Oooooh!" Sirius cut in excitedly "could we Lily? It might be fun to wreck havoc somewhere other than these halls" he said with a laugh.

"No. Way." Lily replied "we already don't get along. You lot showing up with invisible rat traps is the last thing I need." 

Everyone was laughing and chatting as Sirius just laid there next to Remus, their pillow pile quite diminished from all that they had thrown at Peter. Sirius nudged Remus shoulder with his own to get his attention. "Sorry I was being a twat. Really. I just don't like feeling left out I guess" he explained "I don't want to lose any more people in my life...." he trailed off. 

Remus returned the shoulder nudge to break Sirius's train of negative thought. "It's fine Pads. I'm sorry you felt left out" Remus replied. "You know, I didn't even mean to include her in the prank" he continued "she was just in the common room when I came down and I could sense she needed the break. She's been in the Library 'bout as much as Pete!" He finished with a laugh.

"Honestly, they should just move in there!" Sirius agreed with a laugh before they fell into a comfortable silence.

Sirius curiously traced a scar on Remus left hand, giving him a questioning look. "Hmmm" Remus frowned "I use to get really angry about my transformations and... ah... I punched a tree" he said with an embarrassed chuckle. 

Sirius just laughed and shook his head, eyes returning to the group of friends he was only half listening to. He wasn't even consciously aware that his hand was still gently circling Remus's scar until he caught James's eye as it flickered from Sirius's face to his hand. He pulled the hand away quickly and avoided looking at James. 

Remus was looking toward Lily and Mary chatting, adding in his own comments, and didn't seem to notice anything as far as Sirius could tell. Sirius let out a breath of relief and wondered what the actual fuck had just happened. 

Another hour passed by before Dorcas removed her head from Marlene's lap and announced she was headed to bed. The other girls agreed it was time and started toward the door. Mary gently woke Peter and blushed when he sleepily told her "goodnight, beautiful", only half aware words were coming out of his mouth.

As he put the scattered pillows back on his bed Sirius paused to glance at Remus. "Why a tree?" He asked casually. 

"Because it had wolf claw marks on it" he said as he gathered his own pillows from the floor. "Old, deep marks that weren't mine" he finished with a look that told Sirius it was probably Greyback. He just nodded in understanding as he climbed into his bed, curtains open. 

Sirius could hear the light snoring from the other side of the room that indicated James and Peter were asleep, as Remus climbed into bed and turned to face him. "This past week was shit, Sirius" he said simply. "You know, creatures like m-" 

"No. Just stop Remus" Sirius cut across angrily. "You know I hate when you say that shit. You are not a creature, you're my moony" he said. " _our_ moony" he corrected, feeling heat in his cheeks. 

Remus did his best to hide his smile as he rolled onto his back to look at the ceiling. "Well, PEOPLE like me, we don't usually get a lot of folks who want to stick around either" he continued "we aren't that different Sirius." He turned his head to look at Sirius, who stared back with earnest.

"Remus I...." Sirius trailed off and tried to start again "I don't ever want you not in my life. Not ever. I'm sorry" he said. "I guess I'm still learning what it means to have people around with actual emotions and shit" he laughed lightly. Remus did not laugh. 

"Sirius" he said, focusing his gaze on his friend. "It's fine you know. Whatever you feel.... It's fine. You're feelings are valid". 

Sirius felt the the tears in his eyes as he nodded and mumbled thanks. Both boys rolled over but kept their curtains open. Sirius cried silently into his blankets as he let Remus' words drown out the voices in his own head. How could he be broken when he had such amazing friends that cared for him like Remus...

Remus said his feelings were valid, and he believed him. He was not broken. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad you guys are liking the fic. Honestly I wasn't sure I was going to do so many chapters but now I'm motivated. 
> 
> I'm curious which POV is your favorite so far?


	9. Peter POV 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short Peter point of view chapter.

Mary was meeting Peter in the common room before breakfast, and afterward they would head over to the Hogsmeade together. He was fucking nervous. 

"Calm your tits wormtail! Fuck! Its too early for this shit!" Sirius was screeching across the dorm room as Peter was desperately trying to wake his mates for help picking clothes.

It seems that within the span of 30 minutes he had completely forgotten how to exist as a human person, and couldn't care less that it was 7 in the morning on a bloody Saturday. 

"Hey! This is an emergency gentlemen" James gasped, standing at attention next to his bed "Pete needs us! We can't leave him in his time of need" he said, unable to hold in the smirk.

Remus groaned and rolled out of bed, a little slower than necessary, while Sirius just placed the pillow over his head and screamed " _fuck offffff_!" 

It was about this time that the entire dorm had gone deadly quite while James was gesturing to Peter and Remus. Sirius was just peering around the side of his face pillow to see what had caused the noise to cease so suddenly when he was crushed by the weight of both James and Remus landing hard on his _Entire. Fucking. Body._

"Ahhh! What the hell Prongs!" Sirius shouted as Peter broke out into an unrestrained laugh. 

"Get your sorry arse up and help" James said through his own laughter as he fought to push Sirius out of his bed.

"You're making this harder than it needs to be!" Remus was shouting over Sirius' struggles and yelling while pulling him by the leg toward the floor. Sirius was holding on for dear life to one of the posts of his bed while both James and Remus had a leg and were pulling with all of their weight. 

Peter had not engaged in this attack partly because tired Sirius was scary as hell, and partly because he was busy collecting snow balls off of the ledge of the window.

He hit James and Remus in the back and Sirius in the side, a huge look of triumph on his face as they all stopped what they were doing to look at him in disbelief.

After about 4 seconds of thought all of the boys had made a mad dash to the windows. 

The 10 minutes that follwed was a snow ball fight of epic proportions that only ended when there was no more snow to be reached from their windows. The entire dormitory was covered in water and slush as the boys laid in a heap on Peters bed, soaking wet, and red faced from being hit so much, but laughing so hard it hurt. 

Peter was the first to get up. Moving toward the showers, still laughing a bit, he grabbed whatever clothes were nearest and clean and turned to his friends.

"That was great" he chuckled "and now there isn't any time to stress because I have to take another fucking shower so.... thanks for that too I suppose" he shrugged as he turned toward the bathroom. It was probably for the best, he thought, at least now he would have something to tell Mary about if it got awkward. Fuck. He really hoped it wouldn't be awkward. 

Making his way down to the common room, Peter was followed by James, who offered to wait with him. Pete suspected he half hoped Lily would come down too, but despite the motive, he was happy to have the company. He was _so fucking nervous_. 

James, sensing the anxiety radiating from his friend, patted Peter on the back and said "Mary is great wormy. You will have fun. You guys hang out all the time" he continued "just pretend its like one of those times.... no pressure". Peter smiled gratefully, but didn't feel much better. 

When Mary came down the stairs from the girls dormitory, she was indeed followed by Lily. Lily smiled at the two boys as she latched her arm her friends. Mary looked great. But Peter thought she always looked great. She was the shortest of the girls in their year but still even height with him exactly, with dark brown skin and curly hair, and beautiful brown eyes.... 

Peter shook his head to snap himself into focus as he greeted the two girls with a smile. "Hiya Mary. You look.... you look great" he said nervously. Mary beamed at him as she stretched her hand out for him to take, a slight blush creeping up her cheeks as he did.

Lily and James were left to talk about when and where the group might meet up later, and as they were exiting the portrait hole Peter heard James shout "Three Broomsticks at half 2!" To their retreating backs. Mary had given a thumbs up and they were gone. 

After a quick, comfortably quiet breakfast, Peter and Mary made their way into Hogsmeade, chatting about their holiday plans and what gifts they were getting their friends. Peter felt so comfortable with Mary it was incredible. 

There was silence for a while as they were walking through the village toward a shop Mary wanted to look in, but it was a good silence, as if words weren't necessary. When it started to snow, Mary snuggled herself into Peters chest as he threw a protective arm around her shoulders, both with identical grins on their face. 

Their shopping was done a little earlier than half 2, but they made their way toward the Three Broomsticks anyway, both happy with the Christmas purchases they had made. They sat and ate as their friends slowly trickled in to meet them at the large table. 

"How did it go" Remus had asked covertly as Mary chatted away with Lily and Marlene about the shops they visited.

"Brilliant" was all Peter could say through the huge smile on his face as he thought back to the day he spent with Mary.

Sirius's voice cut above the rest as he asked Mary if Peter regaled her the tale of his assault from this morning. She laughed and shook her head as Sirius started the story, each Marauder cutting in to add their own parts and versions as the table grew louder and louder with laughter. Wiping tears from her eyes with one hand, Mary reached for Peters with her other and just smiled at him. 

Upon seeing this gesture James took it upon himself to make it official. "So you two are dating now? It's official?" Mary and Peter both turned to James and then back to each other with blush on their cheeks. Mary nodded and Peter pulled her into a cuddle and the table broke out in shouts congrats and laughter once more. 

Peter didn't notice Sirius look at Remus and smile awkwardly. He didn't notice Remus shrug at Sirius and look away with blush on his own cheeks.

He didn't notice anything except Mary snuggled into his arms and his friends cheering for his happiness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you guys.  
> I love writing this fic.  
> Im not sure how long it will be... I thought 20 maybe but I could do more I think. There seems to be some interest, and I'm enjoying it so, we will see.  
> Kudo and comments are life ❤


	10. Dorcas POV 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorcas is nervous.  
> A letter.  
> Leaving for christmas break.

Dorcas looked around the train compartment and felt a small flare of sadness rise in her chest thinking of how she wouldn't see her friends for weeks over the christmas holidays. She was always a bit lonely as an only child and though she enjoyed the time with her family immensely, she just didn't feel like her parents really took an interest in her life. 

She had made her choice last week, sitting in the empty common room at 3am, courage fueled by the tiniest bit of witches brew she had squirrled away in her trunk. The letter was in her pocket. She would give it to Marlene as they were leaving the train, and hope against hope she got one back over the hols. 

Alice had actually given her the idea. They were playing wizards chess by the fire while everyone was doing last minute revisions before leaving and they were killing time, chatting away like usual. Alice told Dorcas about her plan to finally talk to Frank, a fellow 7th year Griffindor. Well.... "talk". She wrote him a letter and would send it to him over Christmas. The hope is that if he didn't feel the same that the break from school would soften the blow somehow and it wouldnt be too weird. It really made her think about Marlene. 

But, she didn't need much prompting to think about Marlene these days. When they kissed last year on that stupid dare it ruined her. She hadn't been able to stop herself from noticing every single thing Marlene ever did. And she was convinced that everything Marlene did was adorable.

The idea of being with a girl honestly scare the shit out of her. She wasn't even sure she was truly gay... but it was something about Marlene. She just wanted to be with her all the time. She couldn't even count how many times she had tried to work up the courage to say something, but never could. She had tried avoiding her, which didn't work either because they share a bloody dorm. It was just.... Marlene. Marlene was everything. 

But, Marlene was her friend too, and Dorcas wasn't sure that she could handle losing that friendship. The thought, and the likelihood, crushed her. She had gotten so good at non-verbal silencing charms only because she regularly placed them around her bed after the reality induced panic attacks set in. She would do whatever she could to protect that friendship, but it had been a year. An entire year. This was more than a crush and she couldn't keep pining. She had to take action. 

Lily pulled her from her thoughts as she and Remus entered the compartment, fresh off of Prefect patrol, and plopped down next to her. 

"Did everything go ok?" James asked the two newcomers halfheartedly.

"No James, we died." Remus said as he rummaged around in his bags, no doubt for chocolate.

"Hmmm. Bummer." James deadpanned as he turned back to his game of snap with Sirius. "Rest In Peace little buddy" Sirius supplied dryly.

Peter and Mary were playing chess and trying to work out a way to see each other during the hols, while Marlene was propped up near the window with playing cards in her hand as she thought about which one to use in her game with Dorcas. She must have sensed Dorcas's gaze because she looked up and smiled that big genuine smile before returning to the cards in her hand.

"Do you think the trolly will be by soon? I'm starving" Dorcas said in an attempt to distract herself from the blush she could feel rising in her cheeks. "I don't know but I hope so" Remus replied "I could have sworn I had some chocolate frogs left but I guess not" he finished with a sigh. 

"Sirius, was that chocolate frog you ate earlier Remus's?" Lily said sternly as Sirius shrugged.

"I don't recall" he replied with as much innocence as he could muster. Remus just glared at him without blinking until Sirius threw his hands up and shouted "fine! Yes! Fuck! Your trolly food is on me then. Happy?" 

"No, Im not fucking happy. I wanted that frog right now you son of a bi-" Remus was shouting."I have a few in my bag Remus, hang on ill get you one". Lily said, cutting across Remus's rant before he built up too much steam. "Does anyone else want one? I'm sure I have plenty. 

Lily passed the frogs around and Dorcas took hers gratefully as Remus said "Thanks Lily, you are literally the only decent human person that I know" while tearing the wrapping off of his chocolate. 

"Oi!" "Hey!" "What the fuck Rem!" All three of the other marauders gasped and shouted indignantly. Remus looked them each in the face in turn before saying "I said what I said bitch" and biting the head off of his frog. Dorcas and the other girls laughed as James threw his hand over his head and fell backward as if fainting while Peter and Sirius both fanned his face with indignant glares at Remus. 

"Man you lot are a bunch of children! I swear you can't be serious for even a second...." Marlene chortled.

"I resent that" Peter said playfully as he helped a grief-stricken James back up to sitting position.

"Me too" Sirius cut in, "I am always Sirius" he finished with a waggle of his eyebrows. Marlene just rolled her eyes, while Dorcas looked away in an effort to suppress the feelings trying to climb up her throat as she thought about those eyes reading the letter currently burning a hole in her cloak pocket. 

When the trolly witch came around Dorcas couldn't eat. They would be stopping at Kings Cross soon and her stomach was in knots. She attempted to distract herself with conversation as Lily and Marlene made plans to visit one another at the first of the year. They lived in neighborhoods about 45 minutes from each other and Dorcas often felt jealous of the time they got to spend together. 

"Mary, Dorcas, why don't you guys come to mine this year too! Marlene said excitedly.

"We are old enough so your parents might let you" Lily agreed. 

"Sorry guys I have plans to see Pete after boxing day and I know my folks won't want me gone that much" Mary was saying "owl me the details though, just in case I can swing it!"

Dorcas just nodded her head and said "sure, we will see". She wasn't positive Marlene would be too excited to see her for a while and didn't want to make plans just yet. 

Sirius, James, and Remus had started to wrestle over what looked like a rogue chocolate frog while Peter and Mary just snuggled together. Marlene laid her head in Dorcas's lap and closed her eyes, humming off tune to a David Bowie song Sirius had played over and over the last week. 

Pretty soon everyone was singing equally off tune, with all the wrong words, to _Changes_ as if it were an anthem. The Chorus died out after the 8th repeat, even though James was still going strong, only stopping completely once Remus had thrown his empty chocolate frog wraper at him hissing "boooo! Get off the stage!" 

Too soon, they were pulling into Platform 9 3/4, separating their luggage again, and helping each other off of the train. Dorcas made sure her parents were in sight as an escape route as she searched for bravery, mentally reminding herself I _am a Griffindor, dammit!_

She took a few steady breaths as she reached in her cloak with one hand, throwing the other out to catch Marlene by the arm before she ran off to her own family. She put the note into her friends hand as she felt her face catch on fire with blush. 

"Here. Wait until you get home to read it." Dorcas murmered to the ground near Marlene's feet before she hurried off to her parents. 

_Shit. Shit. Shit._ She had done it. Why had she done it.... _No, no this was good. It needed to happen_. But she also needed to leave. She just wanted to get home to her own bed so she could scream into her own pillow in peace. 

Taking steady breaths to calm herself as she walked to the barrier, she heard James and Sirius shriek across the platform "We'll miss you Remus Lupin!" with lots of kissy noises. She turned just in time to see Remus following her toward the barrier, face red as a tomato, before she disappeared to the other side.

She laughed and thought to herself, _it would be a long month away from this lot._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marlenes POV chapter will follow.  
> May or may not contain "the letter".


	11. Marlene POV 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The letter.

Marlene did not wait until she got home to read the letter. 

Sitting in the back of her dad's car, surrounded by her luggage, she opened the letter Dorcas had given her with shaking hands and read it. 

  
_Marly,_

_First I want to say that I'm sorry if this letter changes our friendship. That is not my intention. I love being your friend and I don't want to lose you in my life. I have been living with these feelings for so long that they are eating me alive. Ok that's a bit dramatic, but, I just need to get this out._

_Ever since we kissed last year on that dare I have wanted to kiss you again. I look at you in class or in the hall or drunk with our friends and I want to kiss you. Cheering our friends after a Quidditch win, I want to kiss you. When your face lights up when you get a letter from home, I want to kiss you. Now, at 3am in the common room, only just a little tipped, I want to kiss you Marly._

_You know, I love that you let me call you Marly, even though I have noticed you hate when others do it. Everyone else calls you Marls._

_I'm not sure why I wrote that. I may have mentioned I'm a little tipped._

_I don't even know if I am gay. I just dont know anything except that I can only think about kissing you again and again. My hands are always halfway to yours before I realize what I'm doing and have to tuck my hair behind my ear or something for the gesture to make sense. And I'm sorry if this is weird for you. Everything seemed to go right back to normal after, even though we joked briefly about it while we were hungover. I always want you to be comfortable around me and if this letter means you can't, then burn it. Forget I ever wrote it and I will move on with my life the best I can, happy we are friends._

_But I hope you write back. I hope you have something to say to all of this, even if its not what I want to read. You are my best friend Marly. Please don't ice me out._

_~~Love~~ _ _Happy Hols,_  
 _Dorky_

_P.s. Its only just occurred to me that you might not remember the kiss. It was over a year ago after all._   
_Merlin, I hope you remember._

Marlene reread the letter 4 times through before her brain was able to convince her heart to stop abusing her chest. 

She was _sooooo_ sure Dorcas had written that letter to end their friendship or to tell her she wasn't interested in the hints Marlene had been so cautious _not_ to drop.... She had no idea Dorcas had these feelings, and she racked her brain trying to think of any encounter with her that had seemed different. But she guessed that she was focusing so much on remaining neutral herself that nothing Dorcas did or said would have seemed off. 

Smiling to herself she reread the letter again and again until she was pulling up to her house, helping as her parents unloaded her bags. She made her way passed her family and up to her room as quickly and politely as she could to just sit and think. 

The feelings of elation she had as she stepped through the door to her bedroom were gone by the time she reached her bed.

_Fuck._   
_Fuckity fucking fuck._

Dorcas said she wasn't sure she was gay. Well, Marlene _KNEW_ that she was. This whole thing was such a shock. She had listened all through 2nd-5th year about Dorky's little crushes on the various boys, and knew her to be boy inclined. 

What if this wasn't real? What if she just liked kissing and wanted to keep doing that and eventually got bored because she was a girl? What if this really did ruin their friendship? 

She needed to talk to Sirius, so she sat down to write him a letter. 

_Sirius,_

_First off, this isn't a letter for you Potter! Back off four-eyes!_

_SHE wrote me. Said she wanted more of what happened last year but that she wasn't sure she was... what I told you I was. I haven't wrote her back yet. I'm freaking the fuck out._

_Help me,_   
_Your wisest, most as scared as fuck friend._

She unpacked her small holiday bag as she tried desperately not to think about all the ways this could go wrong. She cared about Dorcas so much it physically pained her to think of a future where they might not be friends. She drafted several letters in the time she waited to hear from Sirius but they were all too long and too..... too much NOT what she wanted to say. 

It felt like forever, but in reality was about 2 hours, before she got a reply from Sirius. 

  
_Marls!_   
_STOP FREAKING OUT!_   
_This is what you wanted. She wants it too. Who cares if she isn't as sure as you. She obviously cares about you a great deal. That's more important than a label._   
_Go with your gut and please stop freaking out. You're too kick ass for all that._   
_Love you,_   
_S. Black_   
_P.s. I'm freaking out a bit as well because I'm so bloody happy for you. I hope you are happy for you too._

Marlene smiled to herself. This is exactly what she needed. Just, someone to tell her it was ok to be happy. And, she was happy. She knew she wouldnt sleep for weeks from all the happiness bubbling under her skin. 

She threw all her drafts in the bin and sorted out a new piece of parchment. Trying not to over think it, she wrote:

_Dorky,_

_Honestly, kissing you again sounds like the best plan ever. Let's meet soon._

She signed the letter _MARLY,_ with a huge grin on her face. 


	12. Remus POV 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New years eve shenanigans.  
> Bars and drinking.  
> A confession.

Christmas was lovely, as always, but it was New Years eve Remus was most excited about. The potters were having a small dinner to ring in the new year, and Remus would be there with his parents, Hope and Lyall, along with Pete and his family and a few others Remus didn't think had kids at Hogwarts. 

It was James who threw open the door and shouted "Remus! Thank Merlin!" Before they had even knocked on the Potters' front door on New Years eve.

After a quick hello to Remus's parents and a hurried taking of their coats, James rushed off to the back garden with Remus being pulled by the arm behind him. Sirius and Pete were there waiting excitedly, and Remus audibly groaned when he saw that they were holding broomsticks. 

"No. Way." I was promised _fun_. This is not fun for me" Remus stated as he ran his hand over his face in annoyance. "Come on Moony! It's quidditch! Me and Pads need to practice with someone other than just each other" James whined "Wormy needs practice if he is going to keep for us next year too" He finished hopefully while Peter nodded his head enthusiastically and Sirius just smiled encouragingly. 

Remus didn't _HATE_ flying, he would just rather not. He had enough adventure in his life every month and would rather keep his feet, and all the other parts of his body, on the ground. He looked around at his friends excited faces, sighing deeply, then saying "Nah." While turning to head back inside. 

"Wait!" Sirius shouted, causing Remus to stop in his tracks to look back at the other 3 boys. "What if we do something you want to do later?" Sirius negotiated.

"Ah great" Pete said dryly, rolling his eyes "we can all sit and read a book silently while we avoid conversation and human interactions." 

James and Sirius tried in vain to hide their smirks as Remus gave Pete a two-fingered salute. "You know what, yes. I do want to do some reading later" Remus stated, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes as he turned back to James. "But I want you lot to act it out" he stated, crossing his arms with a smirk that James knew to mean ' _take it or leave it'_. He took it.

James and Remus were teamed against Sirius and Peter as the afternoon turned into evening, and the boys were called to wash and change for dinner. Remus and Pete had been keeper while James and Sirius competed. James was better than Sirius, but Remus was not as great at keeping as Pete. In the end Sirius and Pete won, which seemed to give Wormy some needed confidence to try out. 

After dinner Remus said goodbye to his parents, promising to write at least once a month, and as the door closed he turned to his friends, grinning wickedly. "I think we made a bad deal...." James said to the others as he noticed Remus's look. 

Remus had settled on Romeo and Juliet, a classic muggle tale the others had all learned about in muggle studies 4th year.

Remus directed them as best he could through tears of laughter, and what ensued was a not too shabby abridged comedy version with entirely too much commentary from the cast. The language was definitely more modern slang meets fancy old maid, but he was having so much fun.

The potters had even stayed on the couch to watch, and were both laughing almost as hard as Remus. He especially enjoyed the fight scene where he made James, as Romeo, kill Tybalt, who was played by Pete, with a sword that was just Sirius's left arm. 

He made Peter do the balcony scene as Juliet and then, later in the scene, also play Romeo. It was funny watching him jump from character to character and Remus privately thought that he had a real talent for it. He had James and Peter do the death scene with Romeo and Juliet as he and Sirius howled with laughter. "Why does Sirius get to sit this one out!" James shouted indignantly.

"Because its only two people, and this whole thing was basically Sirius's idea" Remus replied with a shrug.

"Now Shut up and kiss your fake dead lover!" Sirius screeched. 

The show ended with loud applause from Remus and both elder Potters, while James, Peter, and Sirius all bowed dramatically as if they had rescued someone from a fire. "I'll play quidditch again everyday for that exchange" Remus grinned as he gave James a pat on the back. _"HAR. HAR._ I think ill pass" James said as he lead the way upstairs for them to prepare to sleep. 

With just a few hours set aside for homework, they spent the remainder of the break getting lost and drunk in the muggle village that was a close 40 minute walk from James's place. They saw a few muggle films and listened to cover bands in the bars for David Bowie, Queen, TRex and many others than Remus knew of. Sirius was having the time of his life, and the group generally ended up having a few muggle beers before they would head home for the day. 

Remus was really enjoying showing the other boys some of the different things about muggle life. His mother was a muggle and he lived in a muggle neighborhood, which meant he knew way more about that world than the others. On the walks to and from the village he would teach them muggle slang and swear words to use while there, figuring they knew enough from muggle studies to order their own food and beer. 

Remus was just coming back from the bar with a round for the table when he heard a familiar voice shout his name across the bar. _"Remmy!_ Remmy, how are you?!" The stranger said while pulling him into an awkward half hug, his friends just looking on with interest. 

"Uhh, hi Carl..." Remus said as he pulled out of the weird hug. "It's been a while." He finished lamely, hand rubbing the back of his neck in discomfort. James apparently sensed it and got up to introduce himself and the others with a friendly smile. 

As Carl introduced himself and his friend, Mitchell, to the group, a deafening silence rang out as all of the marauders noticed their intertwined hands.

Remus willed Carl to just leave but, as James recovered his momentary shock first as he asked Carl and Mitchell "so how long have you two been together?" as calmly as the situation would allow, gesturing that they were welcome to sit.

"About a month now" Mitchell supplied with a smile as he squeezed Carls hand. Carl just nodded as he kissed the back of the hand he held.

Remus was shitting himself. He was not ready. Surely Carl would be decent. Surely he wouldn't out him right here and now. 

"How do you two know each other?" Pete asked, following in James's lead, pointing between Carl and Remus.

"Oh we lived on the same block until about a year ago when Carl's family moved" Remus jumped in, giving Carl a significant look. Carl laughed and said "yea, Remmy here was quite the troublemaker back then. Probably why we fit so well" he laughed, then, noticing Remus's look, quickly added "as friends". 

"Oh, _R_ _emmy_ is still a troublemaker! He is the mastermind behind all of our hijinks" Sirius said with a smirk, emphasizing the nickname he had never heard.

"Honestly, he has been the main influence for our lawless ways" James was saying with pride. "He is the strong foundation for which our marauding spirit rests on" he finished with his hand over his heart.

"Lies and deceit. I have never broken a rule in my life" Remus said with a smirk as the other boys all laughed loudly. 

Carl and Mitchell left when they finished their beers. As soon as they left James turned to Remus and asked "did you know he was gay, or was that a surprise to you too?" "I knew. He has always been pretty open about it" Remus replied, hoping that was the end of it. "Oh, you just looked really surprised is all..." James trailed off. "Yea, it was like you had never seen a gay person before" Sirius laughed uncomfortably.

"I had never met a gay person before" Peter said into the silence that followed. Remus took a long drink, finishing his beer. "Yea, you have Wormy" Remus said, his mouth working faster than his brain, "you just didn't know it."

He was a little drunk, but really, seeing his friends with his old mate was so shocking. Carl had been a revelation for Remus summer before last. When Carl was around he felt different, and when they kissed the first time he knew he could never go back to not knowing. It rocked his entire way of thinking to know they could respond so kindly and _normally_ to people like Carl and Mitchell. People like _him._ But they took it in their stride once the shock wore off. He seriously had the best mates. Fucking hell, how did he get such great friends. 

James was giving Remus a knowing look. He practically knew anyway, Remus was sure of it. _Fuck it_ , he thought, and making up his mind he took a deep breath and braced himself with his eyes closed. 

"I'm gay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda left ya hangin there, yea? Sorry about that. Ill be working on getting the next chapter up asap for you guys :) until then, id love to hear what you guys thing is going to be the reactions of the friends. 
> 
> Also, if anyone wants to comment a character outside of the key 8 here, I may do a fun POV of them as well ;)


	13. James POV 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reactions.  
> Acceptance.  
> Sarcasm.  
> This starts off where the last chapter left.

James jumped from his seat, unable to contain his excitement. " _I knew it_!" he shouted before his brain could tell him to sit down and shut the fuck up. This was probably a really big deal for Remus and he should be more sensitive. He grinned sheepishly at Remus as he sat down, mumbling apologies, but still patting his friend brotherly on the back. 

"Look, I don't want you guys to change how you act around me" Remus replied hurriedly. "It's why I never told you. I didn't want things to change..." he trailed off. 

"Why would things change?" James asked in a genuinely confused tone. "Well, you know what 'gay' is don't you Prongs?" Remus began in a slightly amused, but still condescending voice that James was sure he used to mask his nerves. James just rolled his eyes and flipped him off before taking another sip of the almost empty beer. 

"We don't care who you shag, mate. Your still Remus." James laughed when he had put his beer down. "Yea, still the same twat we walked in here with, _REMMY"_ Sirius chuckled as his eyes met Remus's. Remus scoffed but couldn't hide his amused grin. "Im never calling you anything else!" Sirius shouted as he gave Remus a little punch on the shoulder. 

Pete hadn't said anything, and James was very annoyed. Sirius had a genderqueer relative named Al that he got on with real well so he always figured Sirius would be fine. But, Pete was another story. He was sheltered and at least 1/3 of his family were blood purists, so James supposed it may be a real shock. But this wasn't about Peter, it was about Remus, and James desperately wanted his friend to feel validated and free. He nudged Peters foot under the table in an attempt to jar him out of his stupor. It seemed to work because he looked up at James and visibly shook himself alert. 

"Blood hell Moony, are.... are you sure?" Peter finally stuttered, clearly not entirely sure what had just happened or what to say. 

"Wow, wormtail, you're so fucking good at feelings" Sirius dead panned with a mock slow clap following. Pete looked so lost as he replied "I am?" "Yes. Like an emotional geniu- _NO!_ You're the literal worst" Sirius replied, cutting himself off. "I'm taking away your comment privileges Pete." He finished as he rolled his eyes 

Remus just laughed, which was surprising to James. "Well, I see this hasn't changed much" Remus choked out between laughs. 

"Of course not _REMMY"_ James gushed with his hand over his heart "what did you expect, we are amazing at empathy". Remus just barked a laugh and rolled his eyes. "Substandard at best Prongs...." 

Everything seemed ok. Remus was visibly anxious for a while, and Peter looked as though he wasn't sure it wasn't all a huge joke, but the were laughing and joking like always, and James knew he was right. Same Remus. Same marauders. 

They walked back to James's house rather later than usual and prepared for sleep. They would be getting back on the train tomorrow for school and, impending hangovers aside, James was excited to see everyone. He had gotten a christmas gift from Lily this year, for the first time ever. It was a lovely winter hat in Griffindor red and he had declared it to be his most sacred possession.

"What about your broom!?" Pete had said with a grin. But after a few seconds of thought, James nodded his head and said "Even more sacred than my broom", to which Pete, Remus, and Sirius had all fallen onto the floor in exaggerated fits of shock. 

Yes he was looking forward to the next term. He thought about all the friends he hadn't seen all holiday and if anything had changed for them. Remus had come out to the group, and even though he had made it clear to the other three that he was not ready to be out to the world, James was honestly just so fucking proud. 

  
That night they all did their best to bathe quickly and get a tiny bit of half-ass packing done, but the plan fell apart when Peter said he was done and went to sleep. They were all half tipped anyway so, _fuck it_ James thought. 

Sirius was sleeping on the camp bed in James's room while Peter and Remus shared the guest room. James had offered to switch with Pete, thinking it may get uncomfortable for Remus if Peter said something stupid, but Pete just looked surprised at the ask. "Nah. All my stuff is in there. Why would I move?" It made James feel better to know Peter really didn't have an issue, but he wanted to have a chat with him anyway. 

"Look Wormy, I love you mate but you are a bit of a twat with words so, I'm going to tell you this as nicely as I can..." James started as he pulled Peter into the hall. "Don't you dare treat Moony any differently or ask him stupid fucking questi-"

 _"Prongs"_ Peter interjected, holding up a hand for silence. "I know. I hear you. Honest to Merlin, when I really had a think on it, this makes sense" he laughed a little, but got suddenly quite serious. "Remus is my mate too, ok? Stop protecting him from me like I'm the enemy." With that last statement Peter turned to go to bed.

As he was headed back to him room he caught sight of Remus through the door and have him a slightly awkward wave. Remus gave him a look back that clearly said " _bye bitch_ " so James turned his wave into the finger and left, unable to stop the grin creeping up his face.

"Did you really know?" Sirius said into the silence, laying on his back while looking at the ceiling. They had been laying there almost and hour and James was just about to doze off, but even his sleepy half still drunk brain knew Sirius was talking about Remus. "I had a feeling, but I didn't _know-_ know" he replied. Sirius just nodded his head.

"How do you think Remus knew he was gay?" Sirius asked some several minutes later. "How the fuck should I know" James groaned slightly. "That's a question for Moony init..." he trailed off as his mind started to drift. 

"Yea, I just don't know if it's ok to ask that, you know?" Sirius said to a thoroughly just _DONE_ James. 

"Sirius! Just talk to him like a normal person. He's one of your best mates" James stated with poorly disguised heat. "I'm too tired to fucking think. Go to sleep." 

  
Before drifting off, James thought about his housemates he would see tomorrow, and what it meant to be a Griffindor. What it meant to be brave. 

He hoped Sirius could be as brave as Remus when the time came. 


	14. Mary POV 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short Mary chapter.  
> Back on the train.  
> Laughter.

Mary was excited to be back on the Hogwarts Express. She had missed her friends, and Peter, and even her lumpy four poster bed in Griffindor tower. When Peter had spotted her on platform 9 3/4 he walked to her, shaking his head in amusement. "James is waiting for Lily" he said, rolling his eyes "ya know... 'in case she needs help with her _one_ bag'". 

Apparently Remus and Sirius had decided to stay on the platform for "moral support" when she inevitably told him off. As they turned toward the train Mary heard Lily's voice shout " _go away Potter, you swine!_ " She knew in her heart it was all theatrics. Lily liked James, but it was the game they played.

She smiled as Peter helped her tuck her things away next to his in the compartment grabbing her hand to hold when they had finished. They made themselves comfortable on the seats while they waited for the other sixth year lions to show up. They had seen each other a few times over the hols but, in Mary's opinion, it wasn't enough. 

The first ones to stop by and see them were Frank and Alice on their way to their own compartment. It made Mary happy to see them together, and she hoped that all her friends had had as good of a Christmas break.

Sirius and Remus came through the compartment doors next, laughing, and without being asked, launched into telling Peter everything that had happened. 

"Lily told Prongs off before he even got a word out" Sirius said through laughs "Prongsie just.... he just.... he introduced himself to her parents...." Remus explain while gasping for breath through his own laughter "-as their future son-in-law!" Sirius finished with a cackle. Peter and Mary both jumped to the window to see if they could spot Lily's parents. They did not. 

What they _DID_ see was Lily repeatedly smacking James with her handbag while they walked towards the train, him shouting apologies indignantly. When they entered the compartment she was still hitting him. James just grinned at his friends who were crying from laughter.

"Anything interesting happen while I was being assaulted?" He asked airily. This prompted a second round of laughter from the marauders and another resounding smack from the handbag. Mary tried hard to reign her laughter in as she covered her mouth in vain. Merlin, she had missed this. 

They had all put their bags away and were chatting away about school and how they had spent their time over the holidays when Marlene and Dorcas entered the compartment. _Holding. Hands._

Sirius shrieked incoherently then pointed, apparently lost for actual words, while the others turned to look. Both girls were red in the face but stared back in defiance, as if they were preparing to face an army. Mary thought she had never seen her friends more radient. Like... like she was seeing some stronger, older, tougher versions of the same ladies she had always known. It was just... it was beautiful. 

"Have a good Christmas?" Lily asked cassually with a huge grin on her face after the briefest silence. Dorcas and Marlene looked at each other and visibly relaxed a little before Marlene replied "yea, the best" smiling sheepishly. 

"So, are you together then?" James said jovially as he stole a small glance at Remus while making room for the newcomers. "Yea" Dorcas said, face brightening as though the simple statement gave her all the joy she would ever need. "Well good on you!" Mary said happily pulling Dorcas into a hug before turning to do the same to Marlene. 

"Wow" Peter said. "How long have you known?"

"Well, since last year when _you_ dared us to kiss Pete" Marlene laughed lightly. "It was just.... _it._ Ya know?" "Yea, I do know" Peter said as he pulled Mary into a small snuggle, both their ears going a bit pink. 

Remus was being very quiet, but he was the most quiet of the 4 boys so no one noticed, usually. James, Sirius, and Peter were all continuing to glance at him, and Mary couldn't for the life of her think of a reason Remus would be uncomfortable with this new relationship. Then again, she supposed she wasn't all that close to him. Other than helping with that prank a while back, they rarely had one to one interactions. 

"You guys make such a nice couple" Remus said after several more no-so-covert looks from his friends. "Thanks Remus, we think so too." Marlene joked. 

"So, triple wedding wedding then?" Sirius questioned over the group. "Me and Remus can officiate" He said as Remus nodded in agreement. "Whose the third couple?" Lily asked with an arched eyebrow, as if daring Sirius to continue.

"You and James of course" Mary cackled. "Just give in an be happy together already" Remus added with an eye roll and light chuckle. "If you want a triple wedding so much then you can marry each other!" Lily stated, glaring between Remus and Sirius. 

"Oh we can't do that Lily" Sirius said easily, throwing an arm around Remus's shoulders"we already wed over the hols, right _Remmy."_ Remus's ears went only slightly pink as he replied "yup." Simply with a blank expression. 

"Sirius! You cheating bastard!" James shrieked before fainting dramatically onto the floor. Mary laughed out loud as she snuggled into Peters arms a bit more, the chaos unfolding around her. 

Yup, she had missed this band of misfits. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has a character outside of these core 8 they think it would be interesting to see a wolfstar POV of I will work it into the story. Comment! 
> 
> As always, love you guys. Thanks for reading my first ever fic this far.


	15. Lily POV 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Griffindor party.  
> Jilly love.  
> Drunkenness.

Lily rolled her eyes as James stalked away, clearly annoyed, to join his band of idiots. There was a house wide party tonight and she was so not interested in dealing with drunk Potter tonight, and had banned him from all alcohol. James's sole stipulation was that they would spend time together at the party.

"Lets see if you can go the first 10 minutes without doing something stupid first" she had said doubtfully. He, of course, agreed, but only begrudgingly. Apparently he had had a long day and Lily's " _party pooping habi_ t" was making it worse. 

But Lily didn't care. She wanted James sober. She wanted to have an actual conversation that wasn't fire whiskey induced. She had plans, big ones, that made her insides turn and cheeks pink, and she would need to be in her right mind. James would need to be in his right mind as well. 

She smiled to herself thinking of the night ahead. She hoped that James would take her seriously, and that she could take him seriously too. They only rarely talked about anything meaningful, but in the last few months she had really seen James grow up, despite his tendency to be a drama queen. She had started to see this as his humor, his attempt to make others laugh, rather than the attention seeking she saw it to be in the past. So she just sat in the armchair, painting her nails and listening as he huffed out the news to his friends. 

"I am not allowed to drink because last time I was ' _too obnoxious'_ " James said with air quotes and a deep scowl.

"It's probably a good plan mate, you were a bit of a prat to Lily" Sirius said.

"Yea, probably set yourself back at least a month there" Remus agreed with a laugh and smirk in Lily's direction. Lily gave an exaggerated nod without looking up from her nails, and Remus shrugged in a way that clearly said 'I told you so'.

James scoffed with his hand over his mouth in shock "how dare you sir! I have never been a prat in my life!"

"Lies and Slander!" Mary shouted across the room, finger pointed accusingly at James.

"Just this morning, mate" Marlene added with an amused grin from the opposite side of the room. James threw the back of his hand over his eyes with a huge gasp and fell backward onto the couch. 

"I merely said what we were all thinking" he defended from his awkward position on the cushions. "Filch probably _IS_ planning a romantic evening with Ms. Norris...." 

"Yea" Remus chortled "but suggesting she might turn the wanker down was the cherry on top!" 

The friends fell into laughter remembering the look on Filch's face. "I have a weeks detention for that..." James sighed as he sat up on the couch. "Worth it though. What a bloody git." He declared with a nod.

"A whole week?!" Sirius asked loudly, clearly shocked at the injustice. "Thats... thats like a prison sentence!" 

"Yea..." James replied with a sigh. "I know. I didn't even _DO_ anything."

"Well" Remus started as he patted James on the back before standing "my condolences for the death of your social life" he finished with his head hung as if paying respects at a funeral.

"May it Rest In Peace" Sirius agreed morosely as he stood up next to Remus.

"Please let us know if there is anything we can do to ease your burden during this time of mourning" Peter added as he joined the other two in stance. 

"Thanks you guys. You're real mates" James said through fake sobs as he wiped a nonexistent tear from his eye. 

They huddled together for a group hug that lasted far too long for a joke, as Marlene and Dorcas shouted _"GAAAAAY!"_ Simultaneously across the common room before bursting into giggles. All four marauders flipped her off, still managing to maintain the group hug. 

Lily left quickly toward the girls dorm in an attempt to hide her mirth, though she suspected she wasn't successful. She put her nail polish away and showered in preparation for the party tonight. 

They had been back from Christmas holiday for a few weeks and tonight would be the first Griffindor party of the year. They always did house wide parties that everyone, even the first years, could come to. They just had to monitor who was drinking and who dubbed 'old enough'. 

James tended to think anyone who wanted to try fire whiskey was old enough, but Lily thought it was ridiculous. They had settled on 3rd year being the cutoff after a lengthy debate. James has gotten Lily with the 'we were drinking at that age' argument because she didn't want to be a hypocrite. But, she DID want to be head girl next year. 

The party was starting to get good right around 10pm. Lily could see James and Peter trying to waltz together to _Waterloo_ by ABBA and she was amazed by how confidently they ruined everything about both the song and dance. Her and the other 6th years were huddled nearby the makeshift dancefloor, everyone drinking but Lily and James. 

Remus nudged her with his shoulder. "Big night?" He asked simply. "Yea, a bit" was her casual response, but she knew Remus understood. 

He always knew. He had pulled her aside before Halloween and told her to give James a real shot.

" _Look I know he can be a prat but, he really is one of the best people I've ever met" he had explained. "Oh and you are an expert of good people, then?" She had asked raising her eyebrows in the direction of the other marauders. "Well, I'm friends with you aren't I?" He countered with a smirk. "Yes but I'm amazing so...." she shrugged, looking at James and trying to see through the image she had built of him in her mind. "Yea, yea... you two will be staring deeply into each others eyes in no time" Remus stated confidently while also rolling his eyes_. 

_Fucking Remus_... how was he so good at relationship advice without ever being in one? 

  
"You know, you could probably have a big night yourself..." she said nudging Remus back. 

"Wha- no, no" Remus reeled a little before his brain caught up "no I'm fine watching you lot pair off like saps" he finished with a slightly forced laugh. Lily just hummed in reply as the music was changed. 

Lily and several others jumped onto the dance floor when _Suffragette City_ started to play, now that Peter and James weren't taking up all the space with their stupidity. 

Without hesitation she grabbed James by the hand and pulled him nearer to her as they grooved to the loud, heavy beats. It made Lily's heart pound to see James light up when she danced. He was _terrible._ But, he didn't let that stop him, and Lily found that she liked that. 

Mary and Peter had given up on dancing fast and just held each other at the edge of the dance floor, swaying to a slow love song apparently only they could hear. Marlene and Dorcas were showing everyone up with their moves as they danced with, and around each other as though they had rehearsed the moves. Lily watched in awe for a few seconds at how in sync they were. Really, they were just the perfect match, Lily thought. And _FUCK_ anyone who said different. 

She barked out a laugh that couldn't be heard over the music as her eyes wondered around the floor. Sirius was completely pissed and Remus wasn't far behind. Both boys were jumping around like the floor was on fire and Lily was slightly nervous they may trample someone. But, they were having a great time together. 

After 2 hours of dancing and group shots of fire whiskey that were absolutely prompted by a sober James and Lily, the common room had pretty much thinned of the lower year students. The music was turned down slightly as the sixth years fell into their usual huddle by the fireplace. Lily was sitting on James's lap in an armchair, something she had only ever done before when she was uninhibited by clear, sober thoughts. Peter and Mary were snuggled on the couch, both trying not to fall asleep but failing miserably. Dorcas was sitting in the armchair Marlene was leaning against, braiding and unbraiding her girlfriends hair, while Remus and Sirius both laid on their backs in the middle of the huddle, drunkenly shooting sparks of varying colors toward the ceiling for the amusement of the group. Everyone was well and truly pissed-except Lily and James- but no one was ready to call it a night. 

"Truth or Dare?" Dorcas asked as she started over on Marlene's braid for the 3rd time. There was a nodding of heads as Peter and Mary sat up a little on the couch in an attempt to stay awake for the game. 

"I'll start then" Dorcas said as she took a second to think. Pointing at Mary she asked "truth or dare". 

"Truth" she said without hesitation. "Hmmm.... tell us about the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to you" Dorcas said with a mischievous grin. 

"Ugh fine" Mary mumbled with a heavy sigh. "Over summer holiday I was meeting the girls at Diagon Alley just before we came back. I saw Lily's red hair in the window of Madame Malkin's and ran up behind her and smacked her on the ass and shouted 'hey you sexy bitch'" She continued with as little eye contact or expression as she could. 

"Oh... is that all?" Dorcas simpered, blinking her eyes with exaggeration. "Well, ah.... well, it.... it wasn't Lily" she finished with a hand over her face. 

"It was my _mum!"_ Lily screeched through her giggles as the rest of the group roared as well, fueled by the alcohol.

"Yea, yea laugh it up!" Mary shouted, laughing a little herself "my turn then. Lily, truth or dare?"

 _"Dare._ Someone has to be the first" She declared with a shrug. "Mary consulted with some friends around her and nodded confidently as she told Lily her dare.

"You have to use aguamenti on the first seventh year that falls asleep down here tonight."

"You... you evil... I am going to die" Lily finished with a sigh. "Fine. I'll do it"

"Ok, Remus, truth or dare?" Lily said across the huddle. "Truth. I don't trust you" he slurred with a little laugh. 

"Ok... tell us something about you that we dont already know." She said with a shrug, wanting to be gentle. "This will be easy" Marlene said "Remus is the most secretive of us all!" She declared. "Anything he tells us will be news!"

"Well" Remus said as he struggled against the alcohol to stand proudly on his two feet. "I'm gay!" He said with a flourish before bowing deeply and taking his seat. 

_"LAME!_ We already knew that!" Sirius shouted to Remus, though he was laying right next to him.

"We didn't know that though" Lily said, indicating the girls in the group as she moved to stand.

"Still... I was gay first" Marlene said as loftily as she could with the huge grin on her face. Remus promptly flipped her off with both hands. 

"Ok my go!" Remus shouted over the laughter. "Sirius. Truth or dar-" 

He was cut off by a shout of _'aguamenti'!_ Lily had apparently caught the first sleeping seventh year, which happened to be Alice. 

There was a 2 second silence before James screeched _"BAIL!"_ Just as Alice stood to chase them. The sixth years barricaded themselves in the boys dorms, laughing so hard they fell in fits onto whatever bed or chairs they landed on. It took a _long_ time for the laughter to calm with Alice's banging on the door keeping them roaring, but calm it did.

Once she was gathered enough to think straight, Lily took her shoes off and climbed under the covers of James's bed. James glasses fogged slightly as he breathed a nervous sigh and climbed into bed. "Looks like we are in for the night" James stated over Alice's threats of violence on the other side of the door. 

"That's fine by me" Mary said as her and Pete got cozy on his bed, already drifting off. Dorcas and Marlene had claimed Remus's bed which left Sirius and Remus to share Sirius's lumpy four poster. 

"What were you going to ask me as my truth" Sirius stage whispered to Remus. "I don't remember. I'm drunk" Remus mumbled back, sounding a great deal more sober than 20 minutes before. "Ahh. Alright Moony. Goodnight" Lily heard Sirius say lazily as he snuggled into Remus's chest. She saw Remus throw his arm around the other boy as he whispered his own "goodnight Pads." She could almost feel the pink rising in her own cheeks as she imagined the look on their faces when they awoke in the morning. 

"Merlin... those two..." James mumbled into Lily's hair. "I know" She said with a light chuckle. 

" _Goodnight you drunks!_ " James boomed through the silence, laughing as several friends were visibly jerked from their drifting. 

There was a low murmur of "Night" "Goodnight" in reply while Sirius gave a resounding _"FUCK OFFFFFF!"._

Lily turned to James and kissed him full on the mouth before saying "I'm glad you aren't drunk and falling asleep right now..." 

He returned the kiss in equal measure and Lily felt that she would rather suffocate than stop kissing him. The moment was slightly ruined when Sirius began to snore, however, so both lovers snuggled deeply into the blankets and fell asleep staring into each others eyes, just like Remus always said they would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos & comments if you like the fic. If you would like me to do a short POV chapter of a character outside of these core 8, leave it in the comments and I will oblige :)


	16. Sirius POV 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius wakes up with Remus in his bed after a night of drinking.  
> Morning after the last chapter (Lily POV 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has a character outside of these core 8 they like, comment it and ill do a POV chapter for them (how they view the marauders, from their perspective)

Sirius was awake.

More specifically, he was awake in his bed, with Remus' arms curled tightly around his body. 

Sirius thought to himself that it probably wasn't normal to enjoy a cuddle from his male best mate, but it was too fucking early, and Sirius had a hangover from hell. Remus was warm and his breath was gently brushing over the top of Sirius's head making his hair tickle his cheeks. 

Sirius thought, _fuck it,_ and snuggled in closer as his eyes darted around to be sure the curtains were closed, his mind simultaneously relaxed, and running wild. 

"Why are you so bloody comfortable, Remus" Sirius sighed into his friends chest.

"Anywhere is cozy if you're tired enough" Remus mumbled in reply as he began to wake himself.

Both boys were slightly awake now, the awkwardness becoming more tangible by the second. Sirius did not want to move, but he also did not want to stay and make Remus uncomfortable, or make things.... _weird._

Remus slowly unwrapped his arms from Sirius's body as he faked a shiver and said "cold night last night" in a lame attempt to coin the behavior as necessary rather than just comfortable. 

"Yea..." Sirius agreed. As he rolled onto his back, both boys staring lazily up at the ceiling through the four posters, Sirius tried to think of what to say. No words came to his mind so, he just did what he normally did and opened his mouth to speak anyway, hopeful that something right would come out. 

"Cold but cozy..." he said as he turned his head toward Remus. Remus turned his head to look back at Sirius, a tight smile on his face and confusion flickering in his eyes. 

"Like sleeping with a furnace" Remus joked as he looked back toward the ceiling. Sirius scoffed quietly. "Are you saying I'm hot, Moony?" He teased back. "Haha. Maybe I am" Remus said, and Sirius could hear the forced laugh that followed. 

Sirius propped himself up on an elbow and turned onto his side to face Remus. "Can I ask you a stupid question Moony?" He asked. "Sure" Remus said as he just continued to stare at the ceiling "but I reserve the right to give you stupid answer."

"How did... what I mean is.. when.." Sirius stuttered. "Get it out Sirius" Remus said dryly, refusing to look at his friend. 

"How did you know that you were... that you _are_ gay?" He finally managed to say. 

Remus took a deep breath as if stealing himself to jump off of a building.

"Well, I had an idea of it while watching the telly as a kid" He started. "I'd see videos of David Bowie and think... I wonder what it would be like to kiss that mouth" Remus lightly laughed out. "Though, it wasn't really confirmed in my mind until... well you know about Carl..." He said with a casual wave of his hand. 

There was a long silence as Sirius laid back down to resume his own inspection of the ceiling above his bed. He took a deep, therapeutic breath and let out a long sigh. _He was a Griffindor, dammit._

"Sometimes... sometimes I wonder what it would be like to kiss _your_ mouth, Remus."

More silence. 

Sirius had heard of deafening silence before but always assumed it to be a dramatization. He now knew that it was not. His senses were drowning in the nothingness of it. 

"I would kiss you right now Sirius, but honestly, my mouth tastes like an animal died in it... so...." Remus said, finishing the comment with a light laugh. 

Sirius was grateful for the light heartedness of the space, but was a little disappointed that Remus had brushed him off. "Ehh. I wouldn't care" he shrugged, only half joking. 

Remus turned to him suddenly quite serious. "Look, I'm not interested in being some experiment Sirius" he said "And I'm not going to be an excuse to piss off your family" he stated firmly as he moved to get up. 

"Moony, no" Sirius said with ill disguised panic in his voice as he grabbed Remus's arm. "I would never... I'm not some... It's not like that." 

Remus crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows quizzically. Sirius just stared as his mind tried and failed to think _anyFUCKINGthing_ to say. 

Sirius was left alone in his bed as Remus disappeared into the bathroom. When he came out, he grabbed his shoes from near his bed as quietly as he could so as not to wake Marlene and Dorcas, then made his way back to Sirius's bed. 

"I'm going for breakfast, if you want to join" he said coolly. "Figured I'd bring back what I could carry for this lot." He added, gesturing to the other beds. Sirius was surprised, and honestly a little hurt, that Remus seemed unbothered by their small conversation. He was making a clear effort to pretend it hadn't happened and Sirius wasn't sure he should be grateful or if he should push the topic.

"Let me use the loo first, mate" he said with a nod, putting slight emphasis on the last word. Remus blinked, a half second of surprise in his eyes, before he nodded and left to wait in the common room. 

The breakfast mission was successful, albeit painful, as both Sirius and Remus were suffering massive hangovers. Everyone seemed grateful to wake to sweet rolls and toast. Peter had declared them to be 'true heros', to general agreement from the group. 

"Oi Remus!" Dorcas shouted suddenly, causing even herself to wince, "You gay? Or did I dream that up? " She said with a grin. Remus just wiped the toast crumbs off of his mouth slowly and stood up.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I am Remus Lupin, and I am gay. Thank you for tuning into my radio show" he said to the room before taking a small bow, then sitting back on the bed. 

Everyone laughed lightly as they finished the rest of their breakfast in silence. Marlene and Dorcas made their way back to their own dorm, after Marlene was given her typical salute from the boys, while James and Lily went to attempt a walk outside in the freezing weather. Mary and Peter fell back asleep in Pete's bed, leaving Sirius and Remus alone. 

Not wanting to disturb Wormy and Mary, Sirius changed in the bathroom before making his way to the common room as quietly as he could, Remus following behind him. 

When they entered the common room they found Lily drenched from head to toe. James was attempting to use a drying charm on her robes while Alice was cackling unrestrainedly from the staircase to the girls dorms. 

Lily was shivering slightly by the fire as Sirius and Remus crossed to meet the other two. "Im going to kill Mary for making me do that! She knew there would be payback!" She said through chattering teeth. 

"Yea, but you picked dare..." Remus said with a shrug and pitiless expression. 

"That's fair. This one's on me." Lily conceded with a sigh.

"How did you two sleep?" James asked, unable to hide his mirth. 

"Fine, thanks" Remus answered shortly.

"How did _YOU TWO_ sleep?" Sirius redirected. "Better yet, _DID_ you two sleep?" He added with a smirk. 

"Fuck you" James and Lily said in unison. 

James gasped dramatically and exclaimed _"soul mates!"_ as Lily rolled her eyes and exited toward the dorms, middle finger high in the air. 

"True love, that." Remus chuckled as they each found a seat near the fire. 

They spent the better part of the day brainstorming their next prank, knowing they wanted to specifically target Filch for giving James a week straight of detention. 

Sirius was trying not to dwell on the soft rejection from the morning, knowing Remus was being fair.

Sirius didn't know what he wanted from anyone anymore. But the memory of being wrapped up in Remus was making his skin tingle in the best way, and he liked that. 

He just had no fucking idea what to do about it. 


	17. Remus POV 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus is over Valentine's day.  
> Sirius is a drama queen.  
> Prank planning with the girls.  
> Remus and Sirius get caught in a moment.

Valentines was quickly approaching. The students of Hogwarts were pairing off and getting caught in broom closets and empty classrooms all over the school, and Remus was _fucking over it._

He wasn't too proud to admit it had a little bit to do with jealousy, but mostly he was just annoyed at the utter lack of planning his fellow Lions were showing. There were _so many_ good hidden spots. It's like they weren't even trying. 

As a prefect he was supposed to report these things, but it was honsetly far too annoying, so after the first few he just stopped. Seeing 11 and 12 year olds fumble around for their first ever snog behind the tapestry was not Remus's idea of a good time, so he just liked to pretend it wasn't happening. 

What he needed was a distraction. 

As if on cue, Sirius burst dramatically through the portrait hole, finger pointing toward James who was seated by the window with Lily on the far side of the room. 

"I want a divorce!" He said with so much contempt that it was almost believable as an actual request. 

James stood suddenly with a worried look on his face as he started to walk hurriedly over to Sirius. "But sweetheart... What did I do?" He whined grabbing Sirius's hand and holding it to his heart. 

Sirius sharply pulled his hand away and with a deep sigh turned his back to James. "You are just not the same man I married!" He said through fake sobs. 

James dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around Sirius' legs and wailed at the top of his lungs. Through his mock tears he begged "I can change! I can do better!" 

Sirius just pushed him off and sat down in the nearest empty chair, arms crossed with a pitiless expression on his face while James continued his dry sobs on the floor.

In keeping with some unspoken contract, Remus and Peter each rushed from their respective places in the common room to kneel beside James and attempt to calm his dramatic fit, while throwing hateful looks at Sirius, and trying desperately not to laugh. 

Once James had been properly soothed, Sirius plopped down on the floor across from him by the fire as if nothing had happened. "We haven't done a proper prank in ages" he said with a sigh. 

"Oh is that why we are divorced?" James said casually as he shuffled a deck of cards. Sirius gave a nod as he took some of the cards James had begun to deal out. 

"What about the rat traps?" Peter said as he motioned for Mary to come over. 

Sirius cleared his throat dramatically, giving Peter a significant look before glancing at Mary. "That was ages ago" he said. 

"Ugh. It's fine Pads. She didn't tell anyone about that frog thing with Moony" Peter said with a wave of his hand. 

"He's not wrong" Remus said in a low voice as Mary approached. "That's a first" Sirius mumbled so only Remus could hear, before smiling up at Mary.

"What are you lot up to?" She asked with a cheerful smile. "Sorting out who gets to keep the kids in the divorce?" She asked with a gesture to Remus and Peter as Sirius snorted a laugh. "More like who _HAS_ to keep them, he replied with a light laugh.

Remus gave Mary a piercing look that was only half joke and asked "can you be trusted?" She looked taken aback for a half second but nodded anyway. "Good. We are planning an attack." 

"We are?" Sirius asked with a smile as he sat up in his chair. Remus held back a laugh as he imagined Padfoots ears perking up. 

"Or course. It's Valentine's day in three days" James cut in. "Perfect time to strike." "Let's make sure to get Filch. We owe him for your detentions last week" Peter leaned in. 

"Oh! I have the perfect thing!" Mary squealed excitedly before freezing suddenly. "Wait. Am I _allowed_ to have an idea...." she asked haughtily as she rolled her eyes. 

"Yes! Open forum!" James said happily. "Lets invite the other girls too shall we?" He asked looking at the others. 

"I suppose...." Sirius sighed dramatically as James shouted for Lily, Marlene, and Dorcas to join them. 

Once everyone was assembled, and Lily was talked down from her 'what if we get caught' anxiety trip, they started planning. Sirius made everyone double pinky swear not to say a peep about it, and even mentioned an unbreakable vow that Remus was only half sure was a joke. 

Mary's idea was perfect. Harmless, but chaotic, and absolutely designed to irritate Filch to a new level. 

"Glitter." She said simply. 

"Oh _FUCK."_ Marlene, Dorcas and Lily has all mumbled together. 

"I don't get it...." Sirius, James and Peter all said in unison. But the girls ignored them.

"Glitter bombs!" "Oh invisible ones!" "Can we make it where Filch's voice or something triggers them?" "What color though?" The girls had gone into planning mode, and Remus was quite amused at the looks on his mates faces. James looked like he wanted to kiss Lily, but wasn't sure where her mouth as. Peter and Sirius both had narrow eyes and kept glancing at each other in horror. 

"Wait just a second." Sirius cut in. "This isn't exactly the type of prank we do. And how is glitter even close to bad enough to be used in a prank against Filch?!" He finished, his confusion turned into exasperation. 

"Let's hear them out Pads" Remus said coolly before turning his attention to Mary and giving her an encouraging nod. 

"2 years ago, at the Christmas Party ole Sluggy threw, Dorky here wore a beautiful silver dress that was COVERED in glitter" she began calmly. "The dress was worn once. For 2 hours. 2 years ago. And we are _still_ finding all of our stuff covered in _FUCKING GLITTER!"_ She finished with a huff. 

"I'm not sorry. That dress looked amazing." Dorcas said loftily. 

"You are not wrong. "Marlene said as she pulled Dorcas closer to her chest. 

There was a long moment of silence while the boys considered how horrible it would be to have their things perpetually covered in glitter. James even gave a small shiver. 

"Ok. So. Glitter." Remus refocused. 

"Glitter _bombs_ apparently..." James added with an impressed look at Lily, who blushed and looked away. 

"So we disillusion them in various places around the castle where it will make big messes for Filch to clean" Peter said with a clap on James's shoulder and a fond look at Mary. "Brilliant." 

"Lets stay out of trouble though or _WE_ will be the ones cleaning the glitter" Remus said. "And I'm not having all my shit covered in glitter because you lot couldn't keep it together" he added with a warning glare. 

  
"Ill overnight owl order some glitter" Marlene said to the group as her and Dorcas left to the owlry. Lily and James paired up to work out the 'bomb' part of the glitter bombs while Mary and Peter were brainstorming places for maximum mess. 

This left Sirius and Remus to figure out if there was a way to get the glitter bombs to be activated by something specific like Filch's voice or his cats meow. This part was Remus's favorite because it meant there would probably be bombs that are left around and don't go off for weeks. They headed to the library, both already chatting away about ideas. 

This was the perfect Valentines day distraction, Remus thought as they walked the corridors. It wasn't curfew yet so they had about 2 hours, which would likely be plenty. Sirius was pretty great at creating and reworking small spells, and Remus knew languages almost as well as he knew the library and could help if they needed to combine anything.

They had gotten about halfway when Sirius nudged Remus lightly with a smile. "Sorry about last week..." he mumbled. 

Remus wasn't sure what he was talking about, and it must have shown on his face because Sirius continued. "When we all woke up in our dorms. Hungover..." he pressed with a shake of his head. "I heard what you said. I heard it... and I get it. You're not some experiment Moony. I get that. Just... I'm sorry..." he finished lamely. 

Remus just nodded in response, as his head filled up with the short conversation they had had that morning. 

Sirius had said he thought about kissing Remus. Remus replayed that so many times in his mind since then.... if he could go back, he probably would have let Sirius kiss him.

Remus took a deep breath and narrowed his eyes at his feet as he walked. "Did you mean what you said?" He asked as conversationally as he could manage with his heart suddenly pounding. Sirius stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face his friend. 

"Yea, I did." He said, his false confidence completely ruined by the waver in his voice. 

Remus was stricken by how _fucking beautiful_ Sirius's eyes were when he was nervous. 

_Fuck it._

Remus grabbed Sirius by the wrist and pulled him quickly into a small nook in the corridor. Before Remus had fully turned to face Sirius, Sirius was kissing him. 

Remus returned the kiss with interest as his hands slid into Sirius's hair. 

Fuck. _Fuck. FUCK._   
What was he doing. This was his BEST MATE!

Remus's mind was racing, but was still 5 steps behind his body, which seemed to be working of its own volition. Both were lightyears behind his heart, which was beating so fast Remus thought it may burst. 

After 5 seconds or 5 hours, Remus wasn't sure, they pulled away from each other both boys were smiling and red in the face; lips swollen from the fervor of the kiss. 

Remus looked at Sirius and raised an eyebrow in question, an awkward smile on his face. 

Sirius smiled brightly as he pulled him back in for another kiss. They were in their own world. A world that did not care that they were in an open nook of a corridor at a school with tons of students. A world that didn't have awkward conversations about how you just kissed one of your very best friends. 

That world shattered as Marlene and Dorcas stepped around the corner on their way back from the owlry. 

_"GAAAAAAAAAAAAY!"_ Marlene hissed with her finger pointing dramatically at the boys.

Remus pulled away, horrified, as Dorcas began a slow clap that Marlene quickly joined in on, each with a smug grin on their face. 

Sirius flipped them both off before nudging Remus to continue the walk toward the library, the clapping still ringing on behind them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have midterms this weeks so, it will be longer than my usual 1-3 days for an update. Sorry. Life.... am I right?


	18. Madame Pince POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madame Irma Pince finished her day at the library.  
> Sirius and Remus finish their part of the preparations for the prank. 
> 
> This is a (very) short Pince POV to fill the void left by the last chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this while procrastinating studying. So it's short. But, I thought it may be fun to add a random character POV in there once or twice.

The Library was quiet and Madame Irma Pince was finishing up checking in the last few books of the day when Sirius Black and Remus Lupin showed up. 

She knew Remus fairly well, as he frequently spent time in the library, but Sirius only ever came in to research trouble. Irma let out a heavy sigh as she levitated the last book to its place. 

"You boys need any help findi-" she started as she walked over to the pair. She cut herself off, however, when she got a look at Remus's face. "Mr. Lupin! Are you ill? You should go straight to Madame Pomfrey."

Sirius looked worriedly at Remus and then back at her. She couldn't help wonder if they were both sick. Or something had happened. Or they were doing something dangerous. Again. 

"Im alright, really Madame Pince." Remus reassured her. 

"Oh for heavens sake! Have you boys been getting into trouble? Is that why you are here looking so stricken?" She reprimanded. "I swear Black it's the only reason you ever come in here...." she said, shaking her head as she walked back behind her counter. 

She could hear Sirius scoff dramatically before shouting over to her "Love you too Irma!" 

Irma rolled her eyes but allowed a small smile to creep onto her face as she listened for the boys, wondering what on earth they had gotten themselves into this time. 

Remus was looking for something in the small section on tracking and sensor spells while Sirius was just staring at Remus. 

"Remus, we should probably talk abou-" 

"No. No, I'm not ready for that just now" Remus said, pointedly looking anywhere but back at Sirius. "Let's just do this and get back to the tower." 

Sirius was frozen, and his face had gone pale. 

Irma had no children of her own, but in that moment she had to physically hold her chair to keep herself from running over and wrapping that boy in a hug. 

"Yea. Ok Moony." He said as he grabbed a book and started flipping through the pages. "But this isn't just about you, you know" He added casually without looking at Remus. 

Remus stared at Sirius for a few seconds before shaking his head and bending low over his book. "I know. I just, I don't want to say the wrong thing. I need to think." 

"That's fair." Sirius said coolly as he flipped the page.

Both boys slowly became fully engrossed in some sort of research project, bouncing ideas and taking notes. About 30 minutes before curfew they both excitedly ran to the back of the library with their wands, a book, and a cup of water. 

_"Fuck Yes!!"_ She heard them shout, shortly followed by a hurried _"Sorry Madame Pince"_ from Remus. 

When they returned to her line of vision she saw that Sirius was covered in water, though both boys had huge grins on their faces as they put back their books and packed their things excitedly. 

" _Sirius Black, there better not be a drop of water on any of my books_!" She said loudly as she walked back to where the boys had been. 

"Not a single drop, Irma" Sirius said "I caught it all with my face and hair." He finished making her chuckle lightly.

"Yea, you're a real hero. Lets go." Remus mumbled 

"Bye Irma" "Bye Madame Pince" the boys said as they made their exit. 

She just shook her head and inspected the places the boys had gone. How on earth they managed to get along was beyond her. But Merlin were they an interesting lot.

Smiling to herself, half amused, half exasperated, she finished for the day and turned of the lights, wondering what shenanigans them Marauders were getting into this time. 


	19. Marlene POV 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marlene wants to help.  
> Sirius is Remusexual.  
> James and Marlene give some advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing this fic with Sirius being Demisexual. But, its the 70s so it seems unrealistic for them to know the terms etc. So... it is what it is. 
> 
> The next chapter will be a POV including Remus in the dorm.  
> It takes place at the same time as this chapter. So, a time overlap of sorts. 
> 
> I actually care about your thoughts, so feel free to share them :) comment, kudos etcetera.

Honestly Marlene wasn't too shocked when she actually thought about Sirius and Remus. Sirius himself had even told her he didn't feel quite like everyone else in the romance department. Isn't that how it had started for her before she knew she wasn't straight. 

Her and Dorcas barely talked on the way back to the common room, just a shared stare with raised eyebrows and a mumbled "wow." "Yea..." "ok." 

She couldn't put a finger on the feelings she was having. She was so fucking happy for Sirius, but also had a heavy wave of protection flood her gut when she saw how horrified Remus looked. 

Honestly, she felt a little... _punchy._ If Sirius got hurt, she may have to kill Remus. 

She just wanted to talk to Sirius. If he was feeling _anything_ like she was when she got Dorkys letter over Christmas, then he needed her, even if he didn't think he did. 

When they got back to the common room James and Lily were explaining the bomb plan to Mary and Peter who were both scribbling on a makeshift map they had laid out on the big table between the staircases. Everyone smiled excitedly when Marlene and Dorcas came over. 

"I hope you ordered enough glitter Marls" Lily said as she and Peter pulled chairs out for them to sit. "These bombs are going to be fucking ridiculous!" She finished excitedly. James was looking at her like she was the most precious relic. 

"I think I might actually love you, Evans" he said, only half jokingly. 

"Of course you do. I am amazing." She said with a smirk as she pushed the map over to share with her and Dorcas. 

"It should be enough" Marlene assured as she inspected the map. 

"Yea, we ordered approximately 3 and a half shit-tons so..." Dorcas confirmed with a shrug as the group chucked. 

It was a good distraction. 

Marlene and Dorcas listened and added their input as their friends went through the placement of the bombs and the reasoning behind it. 

"I reckon we should save a few" Dorcas said as they finished explaining. Everyone just kind of stared at her for a second. "Well, you just... never know when you will need a glitter bomb" she shrugged as Marlene looked at her fondly. 

"She's absolutely rig-"

" _Out of the way swine! Important Marauders business!"_ Sirius was shrieking at a 2nd year that was blocking the portrait hole as he and Remus ran over to the group with matching triumphant grins. They looked like they had run the entire way. 

"Barely made cutoff there, Black" Lily drawled as she took some of the notes he handed to her. Dorcas and James were both began reading over her shoulder. 

"We tested it and everything. Its good" Remus said, trying to catch his breath. 

_"Good?!_ Guys. This is bloody _brilliant"_ Dorcas gaped "I... did... is this something you _CREATED?!"_ Remus and Sirius looked at each other and nodded, both blushing slightly.

James walked around the table and slapped them both on the back and said "I'm so fucking proud. Guys. This is it!"

"Is this the effort you normally put into this stuff?" Mary asked Peter. 

"Usually yea." James answered for him. 

"If you would just put that effort into your studi-" Lily began "Then you wouldn't be top of the class Evans" Sirius finished with a smirk as everyone laughed. Lily narrowed her eyes at Sirius but didn't dispute the claim. Marlene, and everyone else, knew it was true. 

All that was left to do was make the glitter bombs. They would get the supplies tomorrow, so it was just a waiting game for now. " _Let's toast to us_!" Mary shouted as she pulled out a bottle of fire whiskey from her backpack. 

"Mary you whore! You were holding out on us!" Lily screeched as she reached for the bottle. 

"Actually I think I'm probably headed to bed" Remus mumbled to the group. "I don't feel like much. Stomach ache...." 

Sirius whispered something to him that Marlene couldn't hear, but Remus shook his head and went up to the dorms. 

"Give me that bottle." Sirius said flatly as he jerked it from Lily's hands and took a huge swallow.

"James. No... Marlene" Sirius was fumbling. _"Ah fuck._ Both of you. May I have a word with you in my office please?" He said with as much dignity as he could, pointing to the pillows by the fire. 

Once they were sat down Marlene and James both looked at Sirius expectantly, but he said nothing for a very long time. He was clearly thinking of the words to say and Marlene was trying her best to be patient, but failing. 

"James..... I think.... Im....Im not sure how to sa-" Sirius started. 

"Sirius and Remus were kissing in the corridor earlier." Marlene rushed out, already annoyed with the slow pace. "Sorry" she said as she glanced at Sirius's horrified expression "but you were about to tell him anyway and I'm about to burst" she said as she looked at her friend with as much sympathy as she could. 

James just smiled and clapped his friend on the shoulder with an encouraging nod. Sirius sighed so deeply it was as though he had never been able to properly exhale until that moment. 

After several more seconds of silence Marlene just pulled him into a very deep hug, trying her best to ring every ounce of anxiety and self doubt right out of his heart. 

She heard him sniffle, and immediately felt James wrap his arms around the both of them and mumble "we love you mate. What can we do. Tell me what to do."

It took several long mintues for Sirius to gain his composure enough to disengage from the group hug. Dorcas had given Marlene a questioning look, but only recieved a head shake from Marlene in return, which she took to mean ' _this will take a while. Keep the others busy_ '. So Dorcas challenged Peter to a chess match. Lily had disappeared shortly after Sirius had called her and James over so, they had time. 

"Look Sirius, I don't want to sound like a prat or anything...." he started as Sirius and Marlene looked at him apprehensively "but I'm you're _bloody brother._ Why the fuck does she get to know stuff I don't!?" He whined with a gesture to Marlene. 

This lightened the mood considerably as Sirius let out a relieved chuckle. "You're my brother..." Sirius said nodding his head and grinning. Marlene got the impression that Sirius still had a hard time believing the Potters loved him like a real son; like a brother. 

"But I am his wisest and most kick ass friend so... that trumps" Marlene added with a shrug as though that settled the matter. James gave her a smile and half salute before turning back to Sirius. 

"So, what happened mate?" 

"What do you mean what happened?" Sirius said, confused. 

"I guess I mean... well... why are you over here with us, and Moony's in the dorm at 11 on a Friday?" He said "why aren't you still snogging in the corridor?" He added with a shrug and sly smile.

Sirius told them both about the conversation they had in Sirius's bed that morning a week ago. He told them that Remus had pulled him into the nook and Sirius had all but jumped him for a snog. He told them about Remus saying he needed to think, and about how he was scared shitless their friendship was over. They listened patiently, nodding their heads and patting him on the shoulder when he started to get emotional, and Marlene thought to herself that Sirius was surely the most emotionally courageous person she had ever met. 

"Do you... I mean... are you... gay?" James stuttered "of course its ok either way. Just... it could be something that Remus is concerned about." He said with a significant look.

Marlene had to admit to herself that she hadn't really considered how Remus was feeling about it. She hoped he was doing ok, and resolved to try and speek to him about it if the opportunity arose. 

"I don't know Prongs" Sirius started. "I just... I _don't fucking know."_ He said as he let his head fall into his hands. "I don't think I'm gay. But clearly I'm not straight either..." he said with a humorless laugh. 

"Bisexual? James asked 

"I don't know mate. I just.... _ugh"_ he sighed deeply as he lifted his head to look at his friends. "Is it possible to be... _Remusexual?"_ He said as the corners of his mouth twitched. "Because if so, I am definitely that." 

"Haha! That's great mate" James snorted as he laughed.

Marlene nodded. "Yea I love it! We have Heterosexual" she said pointing to James, who gave her a second salute "Homosexual" she bowed her head deeply and waved her hand in mock hello "and Remusexual" she finished with a bark of laughter. 

"Oh! And Dorcas is Bi!" James added. "Man we are so fucking diverse. Its awesome" he chortled. 

Once the laughter fell away Sirius looked at his friends and asked "ok so, what the fuck do I do about it?" 

"Don't look at me mate, I clearly know nothing about wooing" James said jovially as Marlene rolled her eyes. 

"What do you want to do?" Marlene asked him. "Like, right now. If you could do anything."

"I'd go up to the dorm and kiss him again..." Sirius mumbled without a second thought.

"Then go." Marlene said simply as James nodded along, both of them moving over slightly on the floor to give him a path to the stair case. 

"Go get your man" James said. Marlene smacked him on the arm and rolled her eyes as Sirius let out a breathy chuckle. "What?" James defended "I wanted to be included in this. That was some good advice!"

"Yea.... Yea I think I will" Sirius said as he got up to head toward the stairs. 

As he walked past them Marlene and James both made quiet whooping noises so only Sirius could hear, which put a smile on his face. 

Marlene gave him a wink as she crossed her fingers. "Good luck" she mouthed before he turned to go up the stairs. 

_Please let_ _this workout_ , Marlene thought. 

_Just...Please._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am aware that using the term "homosexual" is, to some, considered slightly offensive in modern day. However, It is the 70s in this story, and I feel like Marlene (in the brash way I have tried to write her) would have said it bluntly. 
> 
> I wanted to add this because I do not want to make anyone feel uncomfortable. Ever. 
> 
> Love you guys.


	20. Remus POV 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus has a chat with Lily.  
> Sirius takes his shot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place at the same time as the last chapter as a time overlap. 
> 
> We are coming close to the end, friends. I am quite deep in my feelings about it.

" _Actually I think I'm probably headed to bed" Remus mumbled to the group. "I don't feel like much. Stomach ache...."_

  
He needed space. He needed to think. But mostly, he needed to stop breathing the same air as Sirius. That was tainted air, full of Sirius's smell and presence and memories of Remus's hands in his long hair.

Fuckity _fucking_ _FUCK._

He had made it all the way to their room door when Lily called up behind him "wait up a second, legs, I'm coming too!"

"Lily, no offense but kindly fuck off. I want to be alone right now." He sighed. 

"That's exactly why you shouldn't be alone" she said with a significant look as she pushed past him into the dorm. She plopped down onto his bed and patted the mattress next to her. Remus shook his head in defeat and sat down. 

"So. Ill start then, shall I?" She said airily. "I like James. I like him a lot. I kind of want to shag him. Yea. I think I will...." She finished confidently with a firm nod. 

Silence. 

More silence. 

"What the _actual fuck_ Lily?" Remus said in shock. 

"Well, now it's your turn" she shrugged before turning to him with narrowed eyes "and I gave you that juicy gossip so, I deserve the same" she grinned. 

"Sirius kissed me" he said. "Well we kissed each other..." he corrected. "Then Marlene caught us and we went to the library for the mission. The end." 

Lily just sat on the edge of his bed, legs swinging as she looked at Remus. Remus just closed his eyes and let his body fall back onto the mattress, his own legs still hanging over the edge next to Lily's. 

"I don't know what to do. I can't even.... I can't feel anything but his lips on mine and it's making my bloody brain fuzzy!" He said gaining steam. "Fuck!" 

"You know. You don't have to be miserable Remus" Lily said quietly into the silence. "You always do this...." She turned to look at him laying down next to him in the same position. "You act like if you're happy, others will be hurt or miserable or some other bollocks. It's _fucking exhausting"_

Remus opened his eyes and turned his head to face Lily as his vision became blurred with tears. "I can't risk losin-" his voice cracked and he cleared his throat. "He is _so_ important to me" 

Lily grabbed his hand and squeezed hard. "I know. He's important to me too Rem-" 

"No! It's not the same!" Remus said as he stood up quickly. "He was the first friend I ever.... he knew my secret and.... I just _can't_ lose him!" He shouted, grabbing fistfuls of his hair. 

Lily sat patiently for a little bit, waiting for Remus to calm down. 

  
Remus crossed back to his bed and stood next to it, taking a few deep calming breaths. He rarely lost his cool like that, and Lily certainly hadn't seen it in a while. He was letting Sirius under his skin. _Honestly, what the fuck...._

Lily stood up and gave him a deep hug. He let the comfort seep into his skin and felt soothed for the moment as she pulled out of the hug and cupped his face in her hands. 

"You are not losing anyone, Remus." She said with confidence. "But you have to stop pushing him away." 

Remus pulled her back into another hug and mumbled "why are you always right, Lils?" With a choked voice.

"I'm an icon, Remus. Just accept it" She laughed through her own teary voice. 

The door to the dorm room opened causing Remus and Lily to break apart suddenly. Remus furiously wiped the single tear still on his cheek as Sirius walked through the door.

"Moony, I can't just ignore how I fe-" Sirius stopped short when he caught sight of Lily. "Oh. Hello Lily" he said skeptically. "I wasn't expecting... umm... I just wanted to talk to Remus if that's alright." He said as casually as he could manage. 

Remus nodded to Lily as she patted his hand and made her exit back to the common room. 

Remus's heart was in his throat. He couldn't think with all of the air being so full of Sirius. 

Sirius looked nervous. Almost as nervous as Remus felt himself. 

"Moony I just... I can't stop thinking abo-" 

Remus made his decision in a half second as he crossed the room to Sirius, cupped his face in his hands and stared right at him with so much intensity Sirius fell silent. 

He stayed like that for a few seconds, just staring into Sirius's eyes. 

"I'm going to kiss you." Remus whispered. Sirius nodded as Remus leaned down slightly to kiss him softly. 

Sirius returned the kiss in earnest as the two became completely lost in each others touch. 

Sirius pulled out of the kiss with a huge grin on his face. Remus thought he had never seen anything so lovely, and was sure he had his own smile to match.

Sirius walked over to the door, slammed it shut, and gave Remus a look that sent a physical shiver down his spine. 


	21. Lily POV 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group has a good weekend.  
> Sirius and Remus are a couple.  
> Everything goes according to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last official chapter, but I do plan to post an epilogue soon so, there is that. 
> 
> I hope you have enjoyed reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Please leave feedback and requests if you have any. I'd like to do more like this in the future.

The first thing Lily realized upon waking up was that she was definitely _not_ in her bed. 

Lifting her head and opening her eyes slightly, she smiled when she saw that she was laying on the comfortable chest of James Potter. As she stirred, he wrapped his arms protectively around her in his sleep, a gesture that would have been insulting to her from anyone else. Lily Evans could protect herself, afterall. But, resting her head back on his chest, she found she quite liked it. 

It had been a good night. The sixth years spent several hours placing and disillusioning the glitter bombs. There were exactly 49 of them in various locations around the campus. 

Should have been 50 but Peter ended up exploding one all over himself and Mary within the first 20 minutes. _Thankfully_ Mary had insisted on them all using an impervious charm while building and placing the little buggers, and there was no harm done. 

James and Sirius had disappeared for an hour with the extra glitter when they had all come back from the mission. James wouldn't tell Lily where they had gone, but she had a feeling she would learn soon enough. If not, Sirius would tell Remus, and Remus would tell her. 

Lily smiled brightly thinking of Sirius and Remus. She had left them Friday night alone in their dorm where they stayed for several hours. Remus had insisted to Lily that they only _"snogged each others faces off"_ but she was sure they were on the verge. When they had finally come back down to their overtly drunken friends, Sirius shouted proudly to the room. 

"I have an announcement to make" he cleared his throat dramatically as he grabbed Remus hand and raised it in the air with his as if he had won a medal. 

Dorcas stood up, stumbling slightly, and started a slow clap that was enthusiastically continued by every other person in the common room, which, to be fair, wasn't really a lot of people at 1am. Sirius bowed deeply while Remus tried to find refuge from the spotlight by escaping to the couch. 

James had made a drunken and overly dramatic scene about Sirius moving on too quickly after their divorce but was quickly consoled by Lily, who had made her own decision far before the effects of the fire whiskey had kicked in. It was a good night, with the promise of a good few days ahead. 

  
"Mornin' Evans" James grinned down to her from their cozy position on the common room couch. 

_"No..."_ Lily whined. "I'm not ready to get up" she said, snuggling in closer. 

James laughed lightly as he rubbed small circles on her back. "Me either but, we want to get good seats for the show." He said grinning. "It also makes us look innocent to be in the great hall when the first glitter-splosion happens."

Lily sighed as she sat up, but didn't leave the couch. They just looked at each other for several minutes, grinning like idiots. 

"So" Lily said, breaking the silence. "Think the others will be down soon?" "Have to be" James said as he looked at his watch "Valentines day or not, its still a Monday. _Classes...."_ he finished with a groan. 

"Hmmmm" Lily groaned back. She was _so FUCKING tired._ She rarely stayed up that late, even on weekends, but, it was worth it. 

"I'm going to check to see if the boys are up" James said as he made to leave the couch. "Yea, ill check on the girls." Lily agreed. "Oh, and let me know if Sirius and Remus have shared a bed again" she added with a smirk and eye roll. 

"They think they are being discreet, but they really aren't" James laughed as they parted toward the stairs. Lily knew that to mean Remus was trying to be discreet. Sirius clearly gave no fucks. 

In keeping with routine, Sirius was the absolute last one awake. As he and Remus walked over to their table in the great hall, James nudged Lily and muttered _"same bed"_ under his breath with a grin and a nod in their direction. 

Lily did her best to hide the grin on her face as she acknowledged the two boys coming nearer, both throwing a quick salute to Marlene when they arrived. 

**"Morning _Virgins!"_** Sirius shouted with a huge smirk as he plopped down at the table next to Marlene. He was clearly waiting for a reaction of some sort while Remus buried his face in his hands, but was disappointed. 

_"Nope."_ Lily said without looking up from putting jam on her toast. 

_"Nah"_ James followed, reaching over to rub circles on Lily's back with a dopey smile. 

_"Not it"_ Marlene and Dorcas both said together. They high-fived, then went back to their breakfasts without skipping a beat. 

Peter and Mary both went a little pink, but shook their heads and grinned at each other sheepishly as they put eggs on their plates. 

Sirius just gapped at his friends. 

"What the _actual fuck_ guys!" He all but shouted after several long seconds before grabbing his own toast and jam, shaking his head in disbelief. 

"A good weekend all around then" James laughed as he raised his juice in an exaggerated motion. "Happy Valentine's day" he said. Everyone raised their own glass as if toasting and took a sip. 

*

When the first _"glitter-splosion",_ as James had named it, occured, the sixth year Griffindors were walking from breakfast to their classes for the day. James stopped dead in his tracks as Sirius began swatting the air near his friends excitedly. 

"This is it!" James whispered excitedly.

"Calm the fuck down, all of you" Remus said in alarm "or we will surely be busted!"

Lily did her best to gather herself, taking a deep breath just as Filch began shouting down the hall at Peeves. The friends looked at each other, pure joy written on every face. If Filch suspected Peeves, that was all the better. Though she was sure his suspicion would eventually lead to the marauders. It always did. 

She grabbed James's hand as they continued the walk to class, spotting a very glittery Severus Snape on the way. 

_"Huh?...._ did... we didn't put any near their common room did we?" Lily asked, genuinely confused. 

"Nah" Sirius replied "we just took the liberty of adding a bit of sparkle to a few of our favorite Slytherins bed sheets" he said between laughs as Regulus soon made is way past, also quite shiney. 

"Looking good there Reggie boy!" Sirius shouted over to his estranged brother, who gave him a death glare and a middle finger on response. 

"That was the most cheerful exchange you two have had all year" Peter said playfully.

Everyone laughed as the group moved through the corridors, separating only when they had to for their different classrooms. 

Lily squeezed James hand as he, Peter, Mary, and Dorcas departed, a small smile playing on both of their lips. 

Waiting for Vector to open the classroom door, Lily saw Remus gently tuck Sirius hair behind his ear while they just stared at each other stupidly. She couldn't decide if it was comical or romantic the way they seemed to not notice everyone looking at them. 

"GAAAAAAAYYYY" Marlene said as Sirius kissed the scar on Remus's hand. Lily laughed as they both resolutely flipped Marlene off, never looking away from one another. 

_Romantic,_ she though. _Definitely romantic._


	22. James POV 4/Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James POV to bring it back to the start as a type.of epilogue.
> 
> This takes place on the last night of sixth year. 
> 
> Shenanigans.  
> A bet.  
> Drinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end folks. I am sad but, also happy so many of you have enjoyed my first fic! 
> 
> I plan to continue with this as a series of 1 shots from different POVs during 7th year and a few in adulthood as well so stay tuned!

James and Sirius were making their way back to the tower after a successful rations gathering mission through the tunnel to Hogsmeade. They had enough drinks and sweets with them to make their last night as sixth year students incredible. 

"5 galleons says Pete jumps naked into the lake by 1am!" Sirius shouted as he followed James through the portrait hole. 

Peter's scoff quickly turned into a smile when he saw the full bag James was holding. "Alright mate, ill take that action" Peter laughed as he cleared a space on the center table for the drinks. 

"Ill be bartender then?" James asked hopefully.

 _"No."_  
_"Hell nah."_  
_"Never again."_  
_"Nope."_  
_"Eew no."_  
_"Pass."_  
_"I will hex you_." 

Every one of the sixth years spoke at the same time. 

"Wow" James said into the silence that followed as his friends stared at him challengingly "It almost feels like you guys don't like my drinks..." he continued with mock ignorance. 

" _Yup."_  
_"Hate em, mate."_  
_"Ugh."_  
_"Disgusting."_  
_"The worst."_  
_"Gross."_  
_"I will literally hex you_."

Silence.

More silence. 

James threw the back of his hand over his face and fell dramatically to the floor as if dead. Remus, Sirius and Peter all rushed to his aide as Alice spotted the drinks and shouted across the common room "James isn't mixing tonight right? I actually _want_ to enjoy myself!" 

James couldn't keep himself from laughing with the rest of the group as he sat up and flipped Alice off with both hands. 

"She's just saying what we're all thinking" Frank laughed as he took Alice by the hand for a dance. 

It had been James bright idea to play, what he called, the _"password game"._ They would go around the circle naming every password in order that they could remember, starting with _"dragon tail"_ from their first night of first year. If anyone missed one the others would tell them to drink, then the list would start back from the beginning. 

The 8 friends were already a bit tipped before they made it into the passwords for third year. James thought it was because the passwords were from so long ago that it was harder to remember. But each round someone was always thinking of one they had missed and so, there they were, on the verge of drunk, laughing about how the fat lady would only take the password if it was sung the entire first term.

James looked around at his friends and was just.... happy. 

He didn't even try to hide the grin on his face as stood up to pour himself another drink. 

_"I fucking love_ _you guys"_ he said, looking around at his friends. 

"GAAAAYYY! Marlene and Sirius hissed at the same time while the whole group broke into fresh bouts of laughter, fueled by the drinks on their breath and the relentless joy of friendship. 

  
*

  
12 minutes until 1am found the sixth years laid out under the stars by the lake talking about their plans for a year from now. 

"It's _fucking hot!"_ Peter shouted suddenly. 

James tried to hide his grin behind his glass as he took a sip of his drink. Sirius tucked his wand back into his robes as discreetly as 2 bottles of fire whiskey would allow, after casting what James guessed was a warming charm on Peter. 

"Lake probably feels real good though, Wormy" Remus said with a shrug, a smirk playing on his lips as Sirius choked down a laugh behind his own drink. 

"Yea.... yea it does." Pete said dreamily as he stood to strip from his robes. "Anyone else coming?" 

_"Yea! Wait for me!"_ Marlene shouted loudly at Peter, who was right next to her and had not moved. 

Dorcas tried 4 times to get up before she stuck the landing and disrobed herself next to Marlene. Pretty soon all of the friends were in the shallow part of the lake, dodging the squid as it jabbed playfully at their feet, each one excited for summer holidays, but none wanting the night to end. 

James Potter was sure of many things:  
He was a good flyer.   
He had parents who loved him.  
He hated dark magic.  
He loved Lily Evans.  
His friends were the best friends.  
He was very _very_ drunk.  
Minerva Mcgonagall was going to kill them.  
Peter owed Sirius 5 galleons.

He was also 100% without a doubt positive that there was no better place in the world to be than where he was right then, with all the people he loved, who all loved each other. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ill be adding several 1 shots from 7th year to this series in the near future so, subscribe if you want to stay up with that. 
> 
> Love you guys.  
> Love this fandom.  
> Just... love.


End file.
